


The Hart Files #2

by LadyNafiael



Series: The Hart Files [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Children, Complicated Relationships, Cruelty, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gun Violence, Held Down, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Imprisonment, Infected Characters, Infected Wesker, Kidnapping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Sexual Abuse, Rescue, Research, Sexual Abuse, TerraSave, Virus, Zombies, cruel love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNafiael/pseuds/LadyNafiael
Summary: Everything had been going great for Victor and Sara but unfortunately, it was not meant to stay that way. Sara's location is discovered and her husband (Albert Wesker) is back to claim her. Victor now has to chase them down and get Sara back before she is lost forever.Can old friends help him to find her? and What kind of a challenge will Wesker be for Victor now that he is no longer human?
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s), Albert Wesker/Sara Hart/Chris Redfield, Chris Redfield/Original Female Character(s), Claire Redfield/Original Male Character(s), Jill Valentine/Original Male Character(s), Sara Hart/Albert Wesker, Sara Hart/Chris Redfield, Sherry Berkin/Original Character(s), Victor Hart/Claire Redfield
Series: The Hart Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755619
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. No Where To Run Now

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the story will be the longest as it spans across many years and will switch in between what's going on with Victor and Sara quite frequently.
> 
> Please remember this part of the story starts six years after the events of part 1

Victor stretched, the mission was over and they were now on their way back stateside. Victor would have to pay a brief visit to the BSAA HQ in the states once he got back. Then it would be off to Europe to spend some time with Sara and everyone knew how much Victor missed his little sister.

"So Victor any chance I can jump on the 'Going to see Sara' wagon?" Chris Redfield said giving his best smile

Victor chuckled as he shook his head "Only if you can get Claire to come along"

"Hey, now I don't wanna see you flirting with my sister" 

"Well, what a coincidence Chris, neither do I" Victor used a mocking tone.

"Hey now didn't you once set me up on a date with her" Chris stroked his chin "Yeah, you know I do remember something like that"

"That was a different time my friend"

Victor and Chris made jokes and told stories all the way back to the states. Victor was happy that he was able to still have friends like Chris and Jill, they were good people who only wanted to protect this world. It was sad though that he felt like he couldn't trust them enough to revile Himself as well as Sara to them. Who knows how the two of them would react to the fact that Sara and Victor were infected, had been for years. They had a hard time when he told them about how he used to work for Umbrella as well as what his and Sara's relationship with Wesker was.

So Victor decided against telling them about the whole virus thing, for now anyway.

Chris had received a new mission as soon as they landed and rushed off to get his team ready after saying goodbye to Victor. Victor made his rounds around HQ and confirmed his departure to the confidential location which was Sara's current home. Only a very small group, not even a hand full knew the coordinates to the location in Europe. Victor kept it that way for two reasons.

One was a security factor, if Sara was ever found it would be easier to figure out who leaked the information if only a limited group knew. Two was the fact that there were not that many people he trusted.

There were three hours before they would be ready for departure so Victor went for a run, although not your normal type of run. Victor stood to one side of the roof of a building, his eyes focused ahead, his breath in a steady rhythm. He made a dash to the edge of the roof, pushing off as he reached the end, he tucked into a flip and landed on the roof across the way. He continued on the route he normally took, making sure no one had the chance to catch sight of him.

When he reached the end he turned to look back, he stopped the stopwatch he had going, the time reading ten minutes and fifteen seconds. He had cleared twenty roofs in ten minutes, He wrote it down in his logbook. He was slowly getting faster and faster, the virus improving as he went on.

The Amor Virus was still a complex mystery but Victor did figure out one thing. The virus seemed to change and improve on itself based on the host. Victor was faster and stronger thanks to it, but he wasn't that way just because of it. No, years ago he figured out that the more he tried to improve, the more the virus improved him.

The more he got into fights, the more it improved his reflexes, The more he practiced with a gun, the better it made his aim, The more he ran, The faster it made him. He didn't want to say he was superhuman, but hell he was pretty freaking close to being able to take Superman in a fight.

As for Sara, he still wasn't sure how the Amor Virus affected her. She at least didn't have the same development of superhuman abilities as Victor. 

Victor did a couple more laps before calling it quits for the moment. Once he got to the village; he planned to go for another long run across the vast countryside. His focus was on his speed and stamina, Victor had a lean build and even with enhanced strength he wasn't that strong, it was a good idea for him to be as fast as possible. being able to get in and land hits quickly would play more to his advantage than trying to use brute force, not that his punches were weak. Intelligence and dexterity were more of his forte, and the virus seemed to agree with this.

Once he was back on street level; he pulled out his cell to make a call.

"Authorization code please," A woman with a European accent said on the other line

"06795423-VH652, Checking in," Victor must have repeated his code over a hundred times.

The authorization codes were made not only to know who was calling but also were numbers to check the location of the caller. If they were anywhere near the village without first securing confirmation to approach, an alarm would go off. But that wasn't all everyone was required to use the code as a login at a scheduled time, miss the time would also send a warning signal. They could then investigate the missing code and the known whereabouts of its handler, just in case they go, rogue, missing, or ended up dead. 

Sadly it had already happened once, about five months ago one of them didn't check-in and Victor found him floating face down in a river in South America. The agent in question had been more of an informant than anything and they had been following up on a rumor about a man with sunglasses. Victor feared he was right, and they had been tracking Wesker who caught and killed the man.

Victor didn't know how long he had been lost in thought but he came crashing back to earth after hearing Sara's voice over the phone.

"Victor? Hello? Victor are you there?" She asked him.

"Yes, Sara I'm here." He smiled a little

"You'll be coming soon won't you?"

Victor nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yes, My plan leaves in about an hour then I'll be on my way to Europe"

"Great I can't wait until you get here! Any estimated time of arrival to the village?"

"Sadly I probably won't get to the village until afternoon tomorrow."

"Oh, ok" Victor could hear the sad tone in her voice

Victor talked for a few minutes more before saying goodbye and hanging up. He still needed to get to the airstrip and help finish with the preparations.

* * *

Sara had hoped she sounded convincing enough to Victor. Where is was happy that he would be coming to see her, she also felt a great sadness. Being cooped up in a small Europian village was starting to take its toll on her. Sure it was a lovely place with wonderful people who have done nothing but shown her such kindness, the problem was she was more a prisoner than a guest. It was for her own safety if she were to try and live the way she wanted to, meant the more dangerous it would be for her.

If what Victor heard from Chris Redfield was the truth then, Albert Wesker was not only alive but he was also infected with some virus that made him damn near superhuman. Sara found herself praying that Wesker would have moved on from her, now that he had more power. She knew better than that. Wesker was never going to stop until he had her where he wanted her, by his side like a perfect little doll.

Sara hugged herself. She could still feel him even after six years, like the very virus that ran through her veins she could feel him. She was sure it was just her being a bit paranoid but she swore that she could even hear him calling out to her.

_'Sara where are you?'_

_'Sara I'm coming for you'_

She would hear those words over and over again, morning, noon, and night. Like a horrific echo of a time that won't stay dead. 

Sara walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. She splashed the cool water over her face. She would not allow herself to fall into despair. She was safe as long as she stayed right where she was. 

Sara heard a knock on the front door to her quaint little cottage. She padded barefoot to the door smiling when she saw a little boy from the village. The smile fading as she got closer and noticed the boy was crying.

"Costin? What the matter Costin?" She crouched down to be at eye level with the boy.

The boy spoke in a shaky voice "He said I had to bring this too you"

Costin held up a polished wooden box. Sara excepted it and opened it slowly, the content of the box was a black velvet lining with a small raised platform in the center of the box. On the platform sat one small single object, a ring but not just any ring no. It was her ring the one Wesker had given her so many years ago. 

Sara let the box fall to the ground, the ring bounced out of it. she griped Costin's shoulders

"Costin what did the man look like!?!? Where is he, Costin!?!?"

The boy kept crying, Sara looked past the boy her eyes widen. Her home sat on top of a hill area that overlooked the village. Sara stepped away from her house, her eyes never moving from what she was seeing. The village was on fire and the screams of its people carried up the hill.

"oh god no," Sara thought aloud.

Sara took off at full speed toward the destruction. Her focus was that she had to get there, had to do something, had to stop him before it was all too late. Unless it already was. 

She stood in the center looking at all the chaos around her, people laid dead at her feet, some of those still alive were either trying to save loved ones or fighting off infected. 

One of the infected charged at her, Sara tried to block it with her arm. Its teeth sunk into her flesh the pain was excruciating, her arm bleeding into its mouth.

"Get off me." Sara command as her eyes glowed silver.

The infected unlatch its jaws from her arm, slowly shuffling backward. It froze in place for only a second before it was on the ground convulsing, it finally let out a whizzing gasp and died.

Sara massaged her already healing arm, one of the perks she had gotten from the Amor virus was an accelerated healing factor. Although it seemed most viruses had that factor there was something different in the way Amor presented it. Sara didn't have time to think about that though she needed to try and save as many people as she could. 

She didn't have any weapons and it wasn't like she had super strength but she knew a few things she could do. She helped fight off the infected as much as she while getting the serving villagers away from the chaos. once she was sure they were well clear, she closed her eyes. 

Her eyes glowed silver "Come to me!" She commanded.

A Tyrant type B.O.W rushed out of the nearby forest, charging through the town using its massive deformed claw-like hand slashing at the infected. Sara had found out some time ago that she was able to control certain B.O.W.s. Big ones like a Tyrant took most of her focus and she could only use one, while smaller ones she could divide her focus and control two to three depending on the type.

"My haven't you gotten stronger"

The voice sent a chill down her spine, it was a voice she knew all too well. Sara spun around only to be greeted by a hand choking her throat as she was slammed into the ground. Wesker knelt over her, red eyes glowing behind his sunglasses.

"Hello wife, time for you to come home."

He let out a throaty chuckle as he lowered himself down to kiss her. His hand squeezed her throat more, Sara could hear a roar of pain come from the Tyrant and the sound of loud gun blasts as the world slowly faded into darkness.

_'Someone help me'_


	2. The Chase Begins (Victor, Chris, and Jill)

Victor had panicked we he saw the smoke coming from the Village, He had been right to be worried. Walking around the ruins of what was left revealed a serious biological attack with many infected still wandering the land. He killed as many as he could as he ran through looking for his sister, looking for Sara. She was nowhere to be found and didn't respond when he called her name. He found the Tyrant he had left with her destroyed as well. He found himself wishing he had gotten here sooner.

A message wait for him in the cabin which had been Sara's home for these many years.

**_'I thank you for looking after my wife, during my absence._ **

**_But now that I have returned, I will be taking her home with me._ **

_**She will be safe under my protection but you must make no attempts to seek us out.** _

_**This is just as much for her safety as yours.** _

_**If you try to come after us I won't hesitate to dispatch of you, my dear brother-in-law.** _

_**Sincerely, A. Wesker'** _

Victor shook with rage as he crushed the paper in his fist. This was a European village in the middle of god damn nowhere, they didn't a single T.V. or even internet. Victor had to specially install the phone line for the cabin himself. The place was closed off from pretty much the world, which was why he liked the location. The fact that Wesker had found her was impossible, completely and utterly impossible.

Victor's eyes flared up as he punched a hole in the wall. He need to calm down and refocus. His thoughts should be on making calls and getting the ball rolling finding Sara. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He would save all his rage for when they found them so he could knock Wesker's teeth out through the back of his skull.

_'Alright Victor first things first. Allies'_

He walked out of the cabin pulling his cellphone out as he went. He was trying to think about who he should call first, not realizing that he was scrolling past most of his contact until he landed on one. Redfield, Chris. No Chris was out on another mission so he wouldn't be able to answer his phone easily. However if Victor was to contact a communications expert they could patch him directly through to Chris's headset. 

He dialed the number for the BSAA's main office and asked to be transferred to Comms, once transferred he had to give his clearance code and then requested for a direct line of communication to Agent Redfield due to an emergency situation. He tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for everything to connect.

"Agent Redfield here. Who is this?" Chris's voice finally came over the phone

"Chris, it's Victor!"

"Victor what are you doing contacting me this way?" Victor could hear gun fire for a minute before Chris continued "Look now isn't really a good time"

"I know Chris but listen...."

"I'M SORRY MAN BUT I GOT TO GO...."

"WESKER FOUND SARA!! HE'S GOT HER CHRIS!!! DO YOU HEAR ME CHRIS!! ALBERT WESKER HAS SARA!!"

For the longest time all Victor could hear was Chris giving orders to his squad and more gun fire. Victor wondered if Chris had even heard what he was saying.

Chris finally spoke to Victor again. "I'll met you back in the states in two days time, we'll discuss where to go then. I'll also let Jill know"

Victor felt a bit relieved to hear those words even though he knew Chris would have offered to help him no matter what. Victor made a few more calls, and then moved to clean up the rest of the infected still roaming around. He need to make sure they were destroyed in order to prevent spreading.

* * *

They had cleared the area of the infected and other B.O.Ws, which allowed for the team to take a quick rest. It had gone well, no casualties in the squad although something must have happen in the middle of the fight, because Jill saw Chris lose his focus which affected his aim. Jill walked over to Chris handing him the water canteen as she took the seat next to him.

"Had I heard you say Victor?" She asked

Chris finished chugging the water and wiped his lip. "Yeah, he had comms patch him through on an emergency line"

"Oh wow, is everything alright on his end?"

Chris's eyes narrowed, his hands clenched together, his chin resting on them. His gaze wasn't with them, he was looking somewhere distant, somewhere far from their current position. The expression on his worried Jill and she was just about to press him for information when Chris spoke up.

"He found her. She's gone."

The words confused Jill "What do you...."

"Sara... Wesker found her."

Jill froze, her eyes wide, her mouth hung open. She still remembered the day Victor had come clean about why he had disappeared with Sara all those years ago. The fact that he use to work for The Umbrella Corporation, how he left because he hated them for the monsters they were, and more importantly about Sara's relationship with Wesker. Evidently Wesker had decided that Sara was meant to be his forever and when she was just a teenager had raped, abused, and forced her into marrying him.

Which was why Victor had felt such a relief, when he met up with them after the mansion incident and they told him Wesker was dead. But then Rockfort Island happened and all the stuff with the Ashford twins, Chris had a run in with Wesker at the time and it turned out that he had infected himself with a virus that kept him alive. Jill still remembered the despair on Victor's face when Chris got back with Claire and told him that bit of information. It was than that all three of them made a promise to help protect Sara and do whatever was necessary to find Wesker and put an end to it.

Chris and Jill were the only people that Victor gave full access to the whereabouts of the village in Europe, where he had Sara hidden away. Sometimes they would go visit with her, either as group all three together or separate. There was one time Jill remembered when it had been just her and Chris that went. Out of all the years and visits to that place that was one she remembered the most.

It was just a few months back, Victor had planned to go as well but he got called away on a mission. Jill had finally convinced Chris to take some vacation time and she didn't want it to go to waste, so they ended up going with out Victor. Sara had been so happy to see them even though she was sad her brother couldn't be there. She gave both Chris and Jill big hugs, she had always been such a sweet girl like that. Their visit had been fun and then there was that one night. Jill had been awoke by a noise coming from outside and went out to investigate, now the only light sources she had was the light coming from the full moon but she was sure of what she had seen. 

She had caught Chris and Sara together outside the cabin, they had been holding each other and if Jill had seen correctly they wore kissing. When they broke their kiss, they embraced tighter, their foreheads resting against the other. Jill had thought of it as both a painfully sad, yet wonderful scene, the two of them were like forbidden lovers, like Romeo and Juliet. All because of Wesker, he was the wall that was keeping them from truly pursuing one another.

* * *

Chris didn't want to admit it but he felt a little bit of despair after hearing the news. He wasn't going to lie about his feeling towards Sara even if he had to deny himself of them. He thought back to when him, Victor and Jill were S.T.A.R.S and he had just the one date with Sara before she told him to never go near her again. It had honestly hurt like hell and he had only liked her back then. Now he had spent much more time with her and those feeling changed and grew. He cared for her so deeply, and yet he had to fight those feeling. He needed to bring Wesker down before he would allow himself the right to except his feelings. At least that had been the plan. Now Wesker had her and they needed to rescue her.

Chris felt Jill place her hand on his shoulder, prompting him out of his thoughts and to look at her.

Her brow was furrowed, her eye looking at the ground "We'll get her back. I swear it." Jill looked him in the eye determination shining brightly in them. "We'll get her back, even if it means chasing Wesker all the way to hell and beating the crap out of the bastard to get her. **YOU HEAR ME CHRIS!! WE WILL GET HER BACK!!** "

Chris smiled at his best friend and nodded. "Yeah, but first let's finish this mission. I told Victor we would meet stateside in two days."

Jill jumped up and started barking orders. Chris got up just as quick a new fire lite under his ass to get the job done.

"Hey Jill!"

Jill turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Thanks" He said grinning.

She smiled and winked at him while giving the thumbs up.

Jill had been right they were going to get Sara back one way or another. First thing he was going to do when he got back home was to work on putting a team together. He figured they would need all the help they could get to find out any info. Claire, he would add her to the team, probably Barry as well, and anybody else they could think of that might be able to help as well. He would view this as a mission, a rescue mission, thinking like that would help him to press onwards. 

Chris marched with the rest of his squad to the next location; sending a silent prayer out as he went.

_'Don't worry Sara, we will find you, just hang in there until we can get to you.'_


	3. An Unwanted Reunion (Sara and Wesker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry short chapter but i didn't want to rush all the fun

Sara woke up somewhere she didn't recognize, it was a fairly empty room. There was a small round wooden table with two chairs underneath the window, and a wardrobe on the opposite wall of the bed. She saw two doors and if she had to guess one lead to a hallway of some sort and the other to a bathroom. 

While Sara wasn't sure exactly where she was, there was no doubt in her mind that Wesker was close by. He had shown up and attacked the village she had been staying in and kidnapped her or as he would probably say 'Got her back'. There was something wrong with that man, his obsession with her even after all these years, was still a matter she found upsetting and just downright irritating now. She still had some fear when it came to Albert Wesker, but she had grown stronger.

Sara contemplated about how she should handle this situation, Victor had probably already figured out she was gone and was working on getting her back. So it would be in her best interest to play the right hand. Wesker had enjoyed his power over her in the past but at the same time had wanted her to be a very obedient little wife. Someone who he could control but also wanted to do anything to please him. Fear and sexual abuse that what their relationship had been in the past. There had been some other abuse but not nearly as much as he had sexually abused her. 

He had used the abuse to train her body to respond to him, to want him. Sara worried that maybe her body would still respond that way even after all these years. The more she thought about the more uncomfortable she became. Deciding not to think about it anymore; Sara got out of bed. She was surprised when she noticed that Wesker hadn't bothered to chain her to the bed or anything. Clear the man was confident that even if she got out of the room, she wouldn't be able to escape.

She walked over to the window, thinking that maybe she could get an idea of a general location. All she could see was a mountain range and an unidentifiable forest, nothing that could help her. There were too many places in the world that could have that kind of view, as far as she knew she could still be in Europe or Asia or he could have taken her back to the states. Sara sighed in frustration as she sat down at the table.

It was quite, so quiet in fact that Sara swore she could hear someone walking outside the room. She moved closer to the door where the sound was coming from. It was still distant but it was definitely the sound of footsteps coming down a hall. They were growing louder, it seemed someone was coming this way. Sara ready herself for who may open the door.

The door opened and Sara moved to strike, only for the person to doge her and grab her wrist and flung her across the room. She landed on the bed, the not so good part was her assailant moved quickly to pin her down. She glared at the blond-haired bastard currently on top of her, Albert Wesker.

* * *

Wesker couldn't believe that Sara had actually tried to attack to him, it seems his sweet little doll had gotten a bit of spunk over the years they were apart. He smiled as he pushed her into the mattress.

"Hello, my darling did you miss me?"

Wesker lowered himself, to claim the lips he has missed for so long. Sara bit his lip as he kissed trying to draw blood but that didn't stop him. He shifted her hands above her head holding them in place with one hand his other hand moved to caress her leg, slowly moving up to her thigh.

Wesker back off so he could look over her body. It seems with the change of time so had Sara's choice of clothes. Gone was her cute little dress in bright colors and girly style, replaced by a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt.

"You changed the kind of clothing you wear."

"Yeah, I stopped letting creeps like you decided what I wear. I'm nobody's little doll anymore." She spat at him.

Her voice choked a little as she said that, Wesker had noticed. She must still have some fear when it came to him, perhaps he should play on that.

He pulled on her short, his superhuman strength causing the material to rip apart. Sara gasped as he flung her now destroyed short away. Wesker noticed another new change, but this one he had to admit he quite liked. It seems that when she upgraded her wardrobe she also upgraded her underwear. She no longer had youthful cute underwear, instead, Wesker found himself looking at a pair of very sexy, black, silk panties with lacy trim.

"Hmmm, interesting looks like I should have let you pick out clothes a lot sooner, so mature"

"I thought you preferred the sweet little innocent girl style"

Wesker chuckled "Maybe back when that's what you were. But how old are you now 22?"

"Something like that."

Wesker kissed Sara's thighs causing her to hiss a little, the reaction made him smile. She was still responsive to him even after all these years. Good, this would make things more fun and he couldn't wait to see how much she was going to fight him with all that newfound spunk she had. Wesker's cell phone started ringing, he growled at it. He pulled it out and looked at the caller id, it was a call he couldn't ignore.

"To be continued later my pet." He grumbled as he got up and answered the damn call.

* * *

Sara rubbed her wrists, she was very unhappy. She had thought that all the changes she had made to herself over the last six years would have turned him off. No evidently not, clear the changes had only aroused the fucker more. Sara shivered a bit at the thought of what would have happened if he had continued. Wesker obviously still had some effect on her body, he also was still able to frighten her.

She moved to pick her ruined shorts off the floor, she snarled at their condition. She had just gotten them last month and they had become her favorite pair. She rushed to the door and tried to open it, locked of crouse. She moved to the window, which a quick look over showed it was made not to open. She tried the other door in the room, she had been right it leads to a bathroom. It had all the basics and then a large window, which didn't open as well. 

Sara stomped back over to the bed, throwing herself onto it. It was official she was trapped, a prisoner of the man she had the great displeasure of calling husband.


	4. I Hate You But I Love You (Wesker and Sara)

Wesker walked around the lab, looking at everyone's station. He wanted to be sure that they were following the instructions they had been given. It was hard to control people sometimes but there was a hand full, that feared him enough to never go against him. Others viewed him as the most valuable member in the research department, but only a hand full understood his ideas.

Wesker's plan wasn't something he shared with everyone, for he didn't know who would turn on him. The idea was to create a virus that would leave only those who were superior left alive, a new world would be built from the ashes of the old. Wesker would rule over the new world, with Sara by his side. She was the only one deserving of that position, her own virus, proof of how superior she was in comparison to the rest. Wesker knew she was special and that it was their destiny to lead the new world and had been ever since they met back at Arklay.

She was his wife, queen, goddess, a being of absolute perfection. Any offspring she would give birth to would also be superior and he would help father those children. He only had to get Sara to understand and accept her position, which was proving to be a difficult task. He hated how she struggled against him and yet at the same time enjoyed how she fought him. Her spirit had yet to completely break, so Wesker needed to find new ways to punish her.

"Dr. Wesker, Dr. Wesker?" A female voice pulled Albert from his thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?" He responded.

"We are about to start a new round of testing, would you care to watch?"

"No I have other matters to attend to, just leave all reports on my desk." He walked away after that.

His mind was on getting back to his Sara, the sooner he got started on her, the sooner she might except him. But first, he would have to pick up that package.

* * *

Sara tried again to break through the window but it was no use clearly Wesker had thought to make sure the damn thing was shatterproof. She groaned in her frustration, He had been gone for hours and even though food had been sent to her, a new pair of pants or anything to cover her lower half with hadn't.

Wesker was the most irritating man she had ever dealt with. Six years she had been away from him, and yet he had still pursued her. Why? What was his obsession with her, other than the virus that lived in her veins. Which he wouldn't have ever known about if it weren't for Victor. 

That was another thing, why hadn't the Amor virus changed her the same way it had Victor? Was there some kind of difference in the way it behaved depending on gender? Victor had gotten enhancement to his body, such as speed and strength, along with an increase in intelligence and a boosted healing factor. Ok, Sara had at least had gotten the healing factor, but the rest was useless for the most part. She could control some B.O.W.s and could make her blood poisonous to other infected. But as far as she knew that was it.

The door to her room opened and Wesker step in, he was wearing a long leather trench coat over his black clothing. Sara rolled her eyes at the sight. What did he think he was some kind of movie villain?

He crossed the room to where she sat curled up on the bed. He took off his coat and tossed it on one of the chairs under the window, along with his sunglasses. She never understood why he always wore a pair. His back was turned to her but she could tell he was undoing his shirt.

"Will you be obedient or defiant?" He asked her.

Sara hated the bastard "HOW ABOUT YOU GET ME SOME FUCKING PANTS!!!"

"The dresses in the wardrobe, not to your liking?"

"Like I would ever wear a dress around you again."

"Oh, you will. You don't have a choice." He turned to face her.

Sara froze at the sight of his eyes, the were glowing red and almost animalistic in nature. She had wondered what the virus he had used had done to him. He moved suddenly and just as fast as she had seen Victor move, which allowed no time for her to react. Wesker grabbed and tossing her in the air just a little until she laid flat on the bed. He quickly grabbed each her hand and cuffed them to the bedpost one by one.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALBERT!!"

Wesker stood at the foot of the bed, removing his shirt and staring her down. "You see I figured you would be more difficult after being away from me for so long, so I bought a few things to use in order to get your body back to a more obedient level."

She could hear him kicking off his boots and watched as he unbuttoned his pants.

"I'm going to hurt you until either you start giving yourself to me or your spirit break, whichever comes first."

Sara laid there helplessly as he crawled back onto the bed, he pushed her thighs apart. He lowered his head, hovering over her mouth, she tried to turn away from him but he gripped her chin and forcefully turned her head back. His other hand moved to her underwear, his fingers curling around the material at the crotch.

"Come now, my dear let's mate" He growled before smashing his lips against hers and ripping her underwear apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next bit will be longer and have a bit more sexy detail.


	5. The Frustration Of The Search And An Old Friends Help (Victor and Jill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor blows off some steam with a little help.

It had already been a month since they had begun their search for Sara, and Victor was already becoming frustrated. He wasn't expecting to have found and rescued her but he had thought that they might have found some sort of clue. Wesker had Sara in his clutches and time was ticking away. The longer he had her the more he could learn about The Amor Virus and the one thing he was most worried about was if Wesker learned that the only way Sara could become pregnant was if she had sex while the virus was active. Victor had learned about that a few years ago while running tests on both him and Sara.

without their viruses active neither one was strongly fertile, but with it active, well they could pretty much repopulate the earth. He never learned why that was one of the side effects but he had been grateful for it. Without the virus, the way it was there was the chance that Sara could have become pregnant years ago.

He didn't like the thought of that especially if Albert Wesker were to be the father. Victor threw his hands up and roared before scratching his head. The actioned caused Jill to shake her head at him, Victor smirked at her.

"What never seen a frustrated man before?" He asked

Jill smiled at him. "That depends."

"On what?"

"If we are talking about normal frustration or sexual" She joked

Victor couldn't help but chuckle "And which one do you think I'm experiencing?"

Jill laughed a little and looked down "I know things haven't been going as fast as you want. But we are going to find Wesker and get Sara back." Jill looked back up at him "I promise you that."

"I know Jill, I'm just hoping that by the time we do, it won't be too late."

Jill got up and looked around Victor's apartment "When did Chris say he'll be back?"

Victor stretched and looked at the clock "About four o'clock, so we still have about 40 mins why?"

Jill walked over and held her hand out "You wanna go blow off a little steam?" She nodded to the bedroom.

Victor remembered the arrangement he and Jill had made a while back, for no strings attached sex between friends. It had been a good thing for the past five years since they made the agreement but Victor didn't really want that right now. He just wanted to find Sara and bring her Home. Sex should be the last thing he should be thinking about. Plus it was about time the whole friends with benefits thing ended.

"I don't know Jill, I don't think we should be worried about sexual acts right now." He stated

"Come on Victor, don't make me beg."

"Jill."

"Ok, look when won't know of any new information until Chris gets back, and if you really want this could be the last time."

Victor looked at her and sighed. He knew when he was defeated in an argument and Jill had, definitely won that one.

"Yeah, alright" He grabbed her hand "But last time"

"Cross my heart"

* * *

Jill dragged Victor into his bedroom, she could tell he was still hesitant about having sex but she knew once they got going he would change. Victor was an absolute animal in the sack, she'd hate to admit but she was going to miss that. Jill and Victor had missed their chance at a relationship all those years ago, now they couldn't get past being friends. Sure the could have sex but it wasn't anything romantic or emotional for them, it was just a way for them to release their sexual needs. She knew it wasn't something that could last, there had always been the strong chance of one of them needing to end it because of finding a new partner. Jill suspected that Victor might be developing feelings for someone since he hasn't really wanted to have sex lately.

Jill positioned Victor in front of her, causing him to walk backward as they crossed the threshold. They started kissing as they continued their journey to the bed. Jill unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off and he quickly pulled her shirt off, her hands danced around on his muscular chest. Victor's tongue gently traced her mouth, and she parted her lips to allow him entry.

Victor undid her pants pulling them down, Jill stepped out of them. Victor hit the edge of the bed and sat down, pulling Jill on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection through his pants and began grinding herself against him. He moaned into the kiss.

He broke away and started kissing down her neck, while his hands undid her bra and tossed it to the floor. He found his way to her collar bone and nibbled on it. One of his hands claimed a breast, while the other pushed her closer to him. Jill started moaning as he massaged and pinched her nipple, the sensation incredible. 

Jill smelt the air, Victor had that intoxicating smell coming off him. It was something earthy, and like leather, with just a light hit of floral. Jill didn't know why but that sent always increased her sexual desire as well as her sensitivity. Victor held onto Jill as he moved back on the bed, he rolled over so she would be on bottom and him on top. He moved his mouth down to claim one of her nipples. He nipped and sucked on it as his hand massaged the other one.

Jill moaned and clinched a fist full of his black locks of hair. His tongue danced around the dedicated nipple, the hand on her breast slowly caressed down her body. He slid his hand down her underwear, rubbing her sex. Jill moaned louder as the pleasure washed over her, but she wanted to feel more.

"Victor more, oh please do more" She panted.

Victor released her breast, he removed her panties and tossed them away as he moved down her body. He tossed her legs over his shoulders as he took her into his mouth. His tongue lashed over the gentle flesh, and he slowly inserted a finger. Jill clenched at his hair with both hands, as she gasped at the new sensation. He moved his finger in a rhythmic way, as he moved his mouth to her clit sucking and nipping on it. Jill thought she was going to lose her mind when he suddenly stopped.

Victor backed up and undid his pants, his erect cock springing from them as he pushed them off. He was big and thick, just the sight of it making Jill hunger for it.

* * *

Victor saw the look in Jill's eyes and knew how badly she wanted him. He reached into the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a condom and slipped it on. He didn't really need to use them, but it always made his partners more comfortable. He repositioned himself between her thighs, locking his lips with hers.

He pushed inside of her, both of them moaning around their kiss. Jill was quite wet so he slipped in with no real resistance. He rocked his hip slowly at first as he enjoyed the feeling. Jill broke the kiss tilting her head back panting and calling his name, Victor move his mouth down to her breast again taking her left one in his mouth. He sucked as he quickened his thrusts.

"Faster Victor.." She bagged "...Faster"

Victor pushed himself up, pounding into her faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her.

"Jill" He moaned

Jill arched her back "Victor more!"

He started just beating her puss with every thrust. He looked down at Jill, watching as her body moved with his. Her hands moved up his back her fingers curling around his shoulders. Her moans grew louder turning into the screams of passion, he could tell that her climax was closing in and his would soon follow. He pounded into her as he brought her over the edge. Her back arched and she screamed to the heavens. Her nails dragged down the flesh of his back, he roared and came.

He rolled off Jill and laid beside her, both of them panting.

"You sort of held back a little." She managed to get out between breaths.

"Yeah I was afraid if I enjoyed it too much, it would be harder to give up"

"Wow, you make it sound like a drug." She teased

They both started laughing. Victor was the first to get up, he peeled the used condom off and chucked it in the bedside trashcan. He picked up his pants and pulled them back on.

"Hey, Jill?"

"Hmm?" Jill rolled over on her side.

"I know you were just trying to clear my head, so" He looked at her over his shoulder "Thanks, I mean it"

Jill smiled at him and climbed out of bed, they pulled their clothes back on as quickly as possible. Not just because they didn't want Chris to know but also because their little break time was over. It was time to get back to work.


	6. The Suffering Hart (Sara and Wesker)

It had been a little over a month since Wesker abducted her. He had made it a point to assault her body every morning and night. He had also kept her chained to the bed while he took her body. Sara only had the freedom to walk around her room and the bathroom connected to it. She was beginning to feel like a bird trapped in a cage. Wesker still wouldn't allow her pants and forced her into dresses, that he selected himself. He also made sure she had her wedding ring. 

She hated looking at the damn thing. Marriage was supposed to be something to celebrate; hers wasn't. Being married to Albert Wesker was about the same as being married to the devil. He was a cold cruel man on a good day, and on a bad day, that was something Sara didn't even want to think about.

Sara's troubles kept growing in the form of The Amor Virus. It wanted to reproduce but not in the same way other viruses did. This wasn't about the means to infect a new host and spread. No, it wanted her to have a child and Sara has had to fight hard against to remain in control over her body. If Amor took over for even a day then she would surely be impregnated by Wesker and having his offspring was the last thing she wanted. Amor though wanted him and she knew why. Just like how her DNA had been changed do to Amor so had Wesker's from his virus and on top of that, it also seemed possible that the two viruses could combine together inside any children they were to have.

At least that's what Amor was telling her. Sara didn't want to say it out loud but she knew that it was only a matter of time. Like when Victor found the darker and uncontrollable part created by The Amor Virus in him. It was just a matter of time before she couldn't fight it anymore. Sara only prayed that she could hold out long enough for Victor to find her.

Sara looked around the room and nodded if she was going to hang on than she would do what she could to make her situation better. She moved over to the wardrobe and shuffled through the dress hanging in it. She found one that looked similar to the dress Wesker had gotten her in Raccoon City but it wasn't white thankfully. A small smirk claimed her lips as an idea entered her mind.

_'Alright, Albert you want a wife I'll give you a wife.'_

Sara pulled the dress out as well as a few other things and head for the bathroom.

* * *

Wesker had kept a trusted guard by the door of Sara's room; not just for keeping an eye on her but also for any requests she had. So far she had only demanded one thing, Wesker. Which he had thought was odd but he didn't want her getting moody. She had fought him so much since he got her back and she was proving to be much more difficult to break this time.

Wesker marched his way down the hall leading to her room. He didn't have much time, so he wanted to find out what she wanted quickly. The guard at her door moved away as Wesker approached, knowing better than to be near the room when he was inside. Wesker pulled the key out of his pocket; unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Sara wasn't anywhere to be seen in the immediate room. 

"Sara!?!" he called out

"I'm in the bathroom be out in a sec. Why don't you just have a seat on the bed."

Wesker raised an eyebrow at that. Sara normally wanted him as far from the bed as possible. Wesker unbuttoned his suit jacket and loosened his tie as he sat on the edge of the bed. He heard her footsteps coming from the bathroom as she made her way back into the room.

"I'm so glad you were able to take the time to come see me. **_Albert_**." His name rolled off her tongue as she intentionally emphasized it.

Wesker turned his head, his eyes widen behind his shades, and his eyebrows raised. Sara stood in the bathroom doorway in a pair of black ankle-strap heels and the red, off the shoulder styled dress had a plunging neckline with a high-low styled skirt. She had changed her hair so some of her long black loose curls fell in front of her face hiding her right eye. 

She walked over to him, a slight swaying mention of her hips adding to the overall effect.

"I decided to give the clothes you picked out a try. Do you like it?"

Wesker's eyes scanned over her body over and over. "Do you have any complaints?" He asked trying not to answer.

"Just that the bust is a little tight." Sara bent down

Wesker saw what she was talking about; her breast were being pushed in and up so much they looked like they could pop out. She must have filled out more during their time apart. Wesker had to shake his head to clear his thoughts; this was no time for him to be thinking with his dick. Sara wasn't behaving like she normally did, so she must be up to something.

Sara placed her right hand on his cheek. "I know what your thinking."

"Do you?"

"Yes, you are thinking 'what is she up to', right?"

"Something like that"

Sara straightened "I have come to realize my situation and I don't want to be locked in this room forever, so I would like to purpose an offer of sorts"

Wesker was intrigued. "Go on"

"I won't run and if it helps I'll stay by your side the whole time. I'm just asking for a little more freedom then this room. And as for the room, it could use more furnishing. In return...." Sara pulled Wesker's sunglasses off. Her eyes glowed silver as his flared a glowing red. "I might just give you what you want."

He gripped her hips pulling her closer. "So your offer is pretty much I make you happy and you'll make me happy"

"That is the gist of it."

Wesker pulled her onto his lap. "And what if I want you to make me happy first?"

Sara reached down undoing his pants and pulling him free of the material. She curled her fingers around him stroking him slowly. She let her lips hover over his but ever allowing them to touch. She moved her hips allowing her bare sex to rub against his erection revealing that she wasn't wear anything under her dress. She continued rubbing herself against him while stroking him.

It felt great but it was a tease in compression to what he really wanted.

"Put it in" He growled

Sara stopped everything all together. "Do we have an agreement?" She whispered, her breath dancing over his lips.

Wesker snarled at his woman "Yes. Now put it in."

Sara smiled. She kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth to dance with his. She changed her grip on his cock as she shifted; holding it steady as she pressed the tip against her and slowly slid down it allowing for entry. She started rocking her hips slowly at first then started moving faster. She broke their kiss to throw her head back moaning loudly as she rode him.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Sara smiled triumphantly as she walked next to Wesker, while he showed her around. She caught the attention of many of the employees. And if Wesker would glare at any of the men he caught staring for too long. Sara hoped that maybe she could get some information, even just a tiny bit. Anything that might help her. Like a communications office or a map that revealed their location.

If she didn't find anything today, maybe she would find something tomorrow or the day after. Just as long as Wesker never caught onto what she was really up too. Which hopefully wouldn't become too much of a problem. Wesker was a man with a very prideful ego and he was observant. Sara was pretty sure that as long as she kept him and his cock happy than he wouldn't pay to much attention.

"This place is much bigger than I thought Albert."

"It's temporary really." He spoke as they walked. "With the BSAA always watching out for anything that could point to bioterrorism; we relocate from time to time."

"Oh?"

Hearing about the BSAA made her think about Victor, Jill, and........Chris.

Sara clenched at her heart grateful that Wesker had moved ahead and wouldn't see. Thinking about Chris Redfield made her heartache and long for him. He was such a good man and she had grown so fond of him over the past years. She dared to even say she fell in love with him. To think that a man, who was one of Wesker's greatest enemies would become someone she loved more than the man she was married to.

"Hungry?"

Wesker's voice pulled Sara from her thoughts and she recomposed herself just in time for him to turn and look at her.

"I'm sorry what?"

Wesker frowned "I asked if you were hungry. Where is your head at?"

"I'm so sorry Albert I was just so taken in by all of this. It's unbelievable."

"hmm. Yes."

Sara really hoped that he wasn't suspicious, She moved quickly placing her left hand on his chest and pushing her breast against him as she wrapped her right arm around his neck. Inviting him to kiss her, an invitation he excepted. 

"So umm about getting something to eat?" Sara said breathily after their kiss.

"This way." He gestured with one arm while keeping the other wrapped around her waist.

Wesker led the way, Sara following behind him. She released a sigh of relief; she had only just nearly dogged that. Thinking about Chris was dangerous for her. She would have to keep those thoughts under control for now. Her focus had to be on making Wesker believe she was starting to want him. To want to be with him as his wife, to make him believe he was winning.


	7. Mrs. Wesker (Sara and Wesker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara's life is about to get even more complicated.

Sara had so far been very successful at keeping up her lie. At least for the past three days, she had been able to. She woke up stretching as she sat up in bed, the black silk sheets pooling around her waist, exposing her breast to the air. She looked down at Wesker as he slept beside her. Instead of giving her more furniture for her room he had moved her into his.

The room came with a bed that was much too big for even two people. Polished dark oak floors, a massive fireplace occupying one of the beige walls in front of the fireplace was a large, round, soft, black area rug. A black leather Chaise Lounge sat in front of it. A ceiling to floor window occupied another wall; a marble top round table with chairs sat in front of it. There was also a large walk-in closet.

Finally the bathroom. A ridiculous oversized space with marble flooring, it had an expensive toilet, a sink with a fifteen-foot countertop, and a mirror that reached up to the ceiling that ran along the counter. It had both a glass door walk-in shower and a bathtub big enough for six adults. another window reaching the ceiling sat behind the bath allowing for a beautiful view of the mountain range.

Wesker clearly liked to be treated like a king and it seemed the new company he worked for was more than willing to make that happen.

Hell, even Sara would enjoy a room like this if it weren't for the fact that she had to allow Wesker to take her whenever he felt like. She continued to pray that Wesker would eventually give her something she could work with but so far he had given her jack shit. Nothing about a new type of virus, no information about their location. He had mentioned a communication center but he refuses to show her the location.

The man was smart and still didn't quite trust her. Sara needed that trust if she had any hope of even getting the chance to get a message to Victor. She glared at the still sleeping Wesker and got up to clean herself up for the day.

She padded barefoot to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She decided to exams herself while she waited for the water to heat up. Using the ridiculous mirror she ran her gaze over the reflection of her body. She sighed when she saw the mark by her left collar bone. Wesker had not left a mark anywhere that was visible until now. grumbling she jumped in the shower.

She wanted to be washed and dressed before he woke up; which sadly meant she couldn't enjoy her shower.

* * *

Sara had already bathed a dressed by the time Wesker had gotten up. He had not been thrilled with that fact. However, Sara did promise him they could do it later. He still wasn't sure if Sara was up to something or if she was finally seeing things his way. Not that it mattered much to him. As long as they were fucking and there was a chance that she ended up carrying his offspring was all that matter.

Wesker kept Sara close as he led her around the lab; there were still too many people that he didn't trust. Mainly members of the female staff and then there was Excella Gionne. Wesker was just using her to make his way to his destiny. He would help her move up Tricell eventually putting her in a position that would allow for him to run some real experiments and not the limited garbage he was allowed now.

Problem was that Excella was an ambitious woman; who had come on to Wesker several times. The woman honestly thought she had even a small chance with him. Wesker was sure he would be laughing when it was time for her to wake up from that dream.

The only woman who was meant to be by his side was Sara, and not just because he wanted her there. No this was their destiny and had been ever since they met at Arklay. But in order to ensure that destiny is fulfilled he would have to put up with people like Excella.

"Albert?"

Wesker was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Sara's voice. "What is it?"

"Who is that?" Sara asked pointing

Wesker's gaze followed his eyes landing on Excella. "That would be miss Gionne, she is in management."

"And she dresses like that?"

Wesker smirked at the disgust in her voice. Excella always seemed to make it a point to wear reveling and flashy clothes. Wesker looked down at Sara as she pushed against him. No matter what Excella wore or did she would never be able to compare to his Sara. Excella was like rocks and dirt in comparison to Sara who was a fair goddess.

"Oh, Albert" Excella called out as she walked over to them.

She slowed as she got closer her eyes locking onto Sara, who now had wrapped both of her arms around his right one.

"Albert, who is this? She's awfully clinging to be a new employee" Excella questioned.

Sara wrapped around him tighter pushing her breast against his arm. His dick becoming slightly erect just from that.

"I'm Sara Wesker." Sara suddenly announced "Albert's wife."

Excella mouth hung open in shock "Wife!?!?"

Wesker's gazed focused on Sara his eyes flared up briefly. He was both pissed off and aroused by what Sara had just said. Pissed because with that announcement she could have very well put herself in danger and aroused because it was the first time she had ever used his name properly as his wife.

"Albert! Is she serious!?!" Excella demanded

"Yes, Excella she is," Wesker said firmly "This is Sara, my wife"

"Well, how long have you been married?"

"Longer than you have known me."

"What!?!? Well, how come I'm only meeting her now!?!?"

Wesker was growing more annoyed by the second "EXCELLA!! Do you have business with me or are you just trying to chat? Because as far as I'm concerned you being a business partner doesn't mean you get to ask questions about my life."

Wesker pulled his arm from Sara and wrapped it around her waist pushing her against him. "She is my wife and that is the only fact you need to know. Now, if would excuse us, that is unless you actually needed something?"

"No." Excella had a bitter tone to her voice.

Wesker didn't have to look back to know that Excella was glaring at Sara as the two of them left. He had a feeling that it might not be all that safe for her after this. He would have to secure a new location to take Sara to. Somewhere that women like Excella couldn't find even if she tried really hard. Wesker had lost Sara twice already he would not allow anyone to take her away from him a third. He would keep her no matter the risk.

* * *

Sara didn't like that Gionne woman. She dressed like the women that came on to Victor a lot. And there is only one type of woman that would dress like that. Power-hungry, gold-digging whores that's who would dress like that.

Sure Sara had to wear dresses that revealed a bit more of her chest then she would have liked but that was only because Wesker had gotten the bust size too tight and he refused to fix it. Probably because he liked the way that Sara's boobs almost pop out of the top. 

Sara knew Wesker wasn't foolish enough to fall for that kind of woman. In fact, he detested that kind and was probably using her and her position in the company in some way. The woman hadn't made Sara jealous just annoyed by the sight of her. No, not jealous, in order for Sara to be jealous she would have to love Wesker first which she did not.

"Where is your head at my pet?" Wesker asked between panting

Sara had dragged him all the back to the bedroom and had insisted that he fuck her as hard as possible.

"Nowhere" She moaned as she threw her arms around his neck "Go deeper..."

Wesker pushed deeper into her, his pounding fast and hard. Sara moaned and arched her back. No matter how much she hated him Wesker was one hell of a lay. continued his rough pounding. The pleasure felt incredible. 

Sara had been enjoying the sensation she was getting when she felt her virus become active. She stayed calm at first and tried to get it back to dormant. It wouldn't switch though, her virus refused to become dormant inside her. It was staying active. All the warning bells in Sara's head went off and she panicked.

She started pushing on Wesker's chest. "Albert wait stop."

Wesker just grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the bed his pounding of her pussy never slowing. His eyes were flaring a bright crimson red as Sara's glowed a fierce silver. Sara tried to struggle against him but it wasn't doing any good.

"Sara this is it this time we will make the first of our offspring."

Sara's fearful eyes locked with Wesker. She wondered if he had any clue as to just how right he actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update, minor issues on my end. hoping to get a few more chapters up quickly.


	8. Harts can't hide from Redfields (Victor and Chris)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is kinda an update on Victor's side of things Next chapter will go back to Sara.

Another month came and went, another month of being nowhere closer to any information about Sara. 

And Victor found himself on another mission for the BSAA clearing a forty-floor office building that had been overrun with the infected. Yes it was his job, yes he liked being there to help people, and yes he did enjoy the feeling of killing every last infected and BOW he came across. But it was hard for him to think about the job when thoughts of his sister popped up in his head every minute.

Victor looked over at Chris Redfield who was currently ramming his tactical knife into the skull of an infected. Victor wondered if Chris ever worried about Claire like how he worried about Sara. But then again Sara and Claire were completely different people. Victor had learned that a long time ago. Back when he had returned to Raccoon just as the city's outbreak was going strong. Claire had seemed like a very capable young woman even back then.

She had even managed to get Sherry Birkin out of the city. That was something Victor would always be grateful for; seeing as how he failed to save William and Annette who had been friends of his. That was one thing he had regretted most.

Sara, on the other hand, did not possess any real skill that would help her in a situation like that. Just another thing Victor blamed himself for. Instead of teaching Sara any sort of survival skills like how to fire a gun or hand to hand combat, Victor had focused on The Amor Virus and finding out what Sara could do when she could control it. Clearly, her being able to bend even a Tyrant to her will wasn't enough to stop Wesker.

Victor needed to get her back fast before anything happened that they couldn't fix. Like Wesker using her virus to create a new one.

Victor heard the shuffling and felt the approach of the infected behind him, He spun quickly, as he swung his leg around until his boot connected with the left side of the damn thing's skull. Make sure to use just a little help from Amor he sent the thing flying, it's head cracking against the wall. 

He dropped his empty clip and reloaded his 9mm handgun. The one thing Chris and other BSAA agents didn't understand was why Victor only used that gun. Victor hated the way assault rifles and submachine guns handled, now on the other hand he would use a pump-action shotgun if he needed to.

"How many would you say you killed?" Chris asked him

Victor looked around at the husks of the infected around them. "At least twenty to thirty altogether."

"About the same for me too. But there's something funny about all of this. Did you notice?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah, it's almost too isolated. None of the infected ever got out of the building."

Chris looked around. "Right almost like."

"This was a test run"

The men locked eyes with each other. Neither of them liked the thought because if that was true if this was someone testing. Then either A: they will see more like this and possible on a greater scale or B....

"It's a trap," Chris said as if reading Victor's mind.

Both men got on their coms ordering the other members of the squad to pull out quickly. There were a few responses but then they heard something that filled them with dread. Shouting, growling, and screaming all came over the coms.

"Mayday, mayday. We got multiple Bio Organic Weapons on the fourteenth floor requesting back. I REPEAT MUILITABLE BIO WEAPONS! REQUESTING BACK TO THE FOURTEENTH FLOOR!!"

Victor and Chris rushed to the stairs taking them two at a time. They had to go about seven floors down to get to the fourteenth floor.

They were greeted by the sight of three bodies and two of the men being backed into a corner by what looked like three new Hunter types. Both of them started unloading their bullets into those hideous things. The Hunters turned and snarled at Chris and Victor.

"Got any ideas?"

Victor looked to his left and saw a long hall. "Yeah get the men out of here!"

Victor started firing as he ran for the hall, the Hunters locking onto him. At first, he was afraid none would follow him but two of them broke off to chase him while the third fought Chris. Victor ran through the hall looking back only long enough to fire random shots at his pursuers. Those things were fast but Victor could be faster. He tapped into his virus which increased his speed, the Hunters had increased theirs as well. He saw a large open office space up ahead, his eyes locking onto the far wall.

One of the Hunter's managed to jump in front of him, it turned quickly to take a swipe at him with its massive claws. Victor dropped to slide under it, firing a bullet up through its soft underside and into its brain causing it to crumble to the ground. Victor got back to his feet in no time at all. He had no time to waste after all. The last Hunter kept getting closer to him. Victor fired at the window in front of him, the glass cracking. 

Once he was directly in front of the window; he turned a live grenade in his hand. He shoved the grenade deep into the thing's throat as they both broke through and went falling out the window. Victor grabbed hold of the flag pole that was about halfway through his drop. The Hunter continued to flail as it fell before the grenade went off causing gore to splatter all over the outside of the building as well as the ground below.

* * *

Chris had managed to get the two men back out of the building and met up with the remaining squad members before Victor rejoined them. For a man that just did something as stupid as what he just did; Victor looked alright. Although one could say that Victor wasn't a normal person. Chris wasn't sure why he thought that way but there was just something, some sort of aura or vibe that Victor, as well as Sara, gave off that made him feel that way. He just wasn't sure what.

"You are one crazy son of bitch. You know that right?" Chris said with a hint of amusement.

"So I've been told."

"How the hell did you manage to make it back inside anyway?"

Victor sat down on a bench outside the building "Cut the cord on the flagpole and swung my ass through another window."

Chris laughed, shaking his head at his friend. He saw Victor struggling to light a cigarette and pulled out his own lighter, flicking it and holding the flame in front so Victor could use it.

Chris sat down next to him. "You got another?"

"Thought you quit after the whole incident at the Arklay Mansion." Victor accused as he pulled another out.

Chris excepted and lit it. "Hey, you said you had quit as well."

Both men sat there for a moment watching as the medical squad tended to the wounded and the bodies of their fallen comrades were loaded up.

"Victor, are you hiding something from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Chris held his cig in one hand while he pinched the bridge of his nose with the other.

"What you did back there.... It's not something someone does unless there is no other way out and you accepted your fate or....." He leaned back against the bench and looked Victor in the eye. "You know that no matter what you were going to make it out ok."

While Victor's eyes gave off no emotion, his mouth quirked before he spoke.

"It's like you just said." Victor got up and put out his cigarette "I'm just a crazy son of a bitch."

"It's more than that Victor. Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No, I'm just wound up I guess. Wouldn't you be if your sister was currently in the hands of someone psychotic madman?"

It was true that if Claire was in danger he would be very panicked and possibly even manic but he couldn't help thinking that Victor was just using Sara as an excuse not to answer the question. Chris closed his eyes at the thought of Sara. He found himself praying they would find something soon or it would become rather likely that both he and Victor would lose their minds. However, no matter what Victor might say, he honestly didn't think that had anything to do with Victor's actions today. Chris wasn't going to push the subject for the moment but he had thought the two of them had no secret after Victor came clean about previously working for Umbrella. It seemed that there was still something his friend didn't trust him with and that thought bothered Chris.


	9. The First (Sara and Wesker)

Sara brushed some of her hair back as she sat there on the black leather sofa, patiently waiting as Wesker input new data into his office computer. She had been confined to his side and yes that wasn't anything new but now it was worse. Sara couldn't even go to the bathroom without him being near.

All because Wesker was waiting on the results of the test he had done on her. Sara's eyelids fell, her lashes acting as curtains for her green eyes. Wesker may need to wait on some result but Sara sure didn't. She already knew what kind of results would come back and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Sara also was worried about how long she could continue her little game. She wasn't worried about tricking Wesker, no her concern was if she could keep up her act of wanting to be with him, or if that act had slowly developed the chance of becoming real.

She looked back over at the man seated behind his desk. His blond hair in perfect place as always, his shades hiding his eyes so that no-one could see what he was planning. Sara felt such burning hatred for the man but at the same time a twisted kind of longing. She wanted to put a gun to his head and pull the trigger but also just wanted him to hold her in his arms. Sara was disgusted at herself for even having the slightest romantic thought towards Wesker.

This was the man who many years ago took everything she had to give. Everything except her heart and she would rather be damned to hell than to allow him that. The only man she has met who could be deserving of that is Chris Redfield.

She had to fight it; whatever it was inside her that was drawing her towards Albert Wesker had to be stopped. She wasn't sure if it was because The Amor Virus wanted some kind of union or if this was turning into some kind of Stockholm syndrome.

A man in a lab coat walked into the office. "Here are the latest results from our most recent field test." He handed Wesker a cd and left.

Wesker loaded the disk onto the computer and began watching the video files. Sara noticed him making notes and muttering about what he was seeing. He seemed pleased by the info until something happened that caused him to frown. He paused the video and leaned back in his chair, his fingers steepled together. He sat like that for a good twenty minutes.

"Sara. Come here." He ordered.

Sara sighed, getting up and slowly shuffling her way over to him. He rewound the footage and played it from one particular point. Sara watched carefully as she saw a group of BSAA soldiers clearing an office building of the infected. She felt sick at the sight of two soldiers getting mauled to death by a lizard-like BOW. But then Chris and Victor are shown on the screen. Victor goes running through the building with two of those things right on his heels.

She could see Victor’s eyes flare up in the video. He was using his virus a bit more freely than he had before. He managed to kill one as he slid under it and continued running with the other chasing him to a window. Victor left frame as he and the BOW went tumbling out of the now shattered window.

“Looks like Victor has developed a new level of skill since I last saw him,” Wesker stated.

“Worried?” Sara questioned

“Hardly… However, I didn’t realize how much of a killer your brother was.”

“What do you mean?”

Wesker played footage from another floor on the building. Victor was walking around the level after breaking in from outside. A pale, scrawny looking fellow, with unkempt hair, came running around the corner and straight into Victor.

  
  


> **_“Hey, guy you gotta help me those things are everywhere!”_ **
> 
> **_Victor pointed his gun at the man “You don’t have a personal badge. Who are you?”_ **
> 
> **_“Hey guy, look, I just stopped in the buildin to take a piss I’m a nobody.”_ **
> 
> **_Victor moved closer “Looking for the bathroom this far up?”_ **
> 
> **_The man stepped backward and smoothing fell out of his pocket. Victor crouched to pick it up. He carefully examined what looked like some sort of vile._ **
> 
> **_Victor read the label a loud “Testing sample 7549-VAKR”_ **
> 
> **_The man scrambled to run but Victor grabbed him and slammed him against the wall by the throat._ **
> 
> **_“DID YOU INFECT THE PEOPLE IN THIS OFFICE!?!?”_ **
> 
> **_“Hey look guy I was only following orders…” The man stammered_ **
> 
> **_“THERE WAS AT LEAST A 137 PEOPLE IN THIS OFFICE TODAY!!! AND NONE OF THEM MADE!!!”_ **
> 
> **_“Hey man, I’m a nobody just a field tester….. Ah geez, Mista Weska ain't said noth’n about dealin with you guys.”_ **
> 
> **_Victor’s eyes flared up at the mention of Wesker’s name. He Slammed the man into the wall again._ **
> 
> **_“Wanna run that by me again? What did you say the name was?”_ **
> 
> **_“What ya mean Weska… I don’t know him personally but Weska pays me money to run his test.”_ **
> 
> **_“So you don’t know where I can find him.”_ **

**_“No, I don’t, sorry, guy.”_ **

  
  


Sara had to turn away from the monitor as Victor snapped the man’s neck and shot him in the head.

Wesker turned off the video. “Your brother has become quite a monster.”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!!! IT’S YOUR FAULT THAT HE DID THAT!!”

Wesker stood up quickly, his hand readying to slap Sara. She braced herself only for nothing to happen. Wesker roared in frustration as he looked Sara over.

“I will let your outburst slide this time.”

Sara slowly made her way back over to the sofa taking a seat as she looked at Wesker. He had removed his shades and was rubbing his eyes before, he leaned his elbows on the desk with his hands pressed together, his lips resting against his fingertips. He closed his eyes and sighed and then put his shades back on. Sara wasn’t sure what to make of it.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Wesker had almost lost it and struck Sara which was not something he could afford at the moment. He had yet to receive her test results and it seemed she was slowly growing in affection towards him. He didn’t want to risk ruining the progress that was being made. Soon Sara would realize that the best place for her will always be by his side.

The day she gives in and truly accepts her place at his side will be the day all his efforts pay off. The years of struggling with Sara and her insufferable brother won’t matter after that. She was always meant to be his and nothing will ever change that.

There was a knock on his office door and Excella walked in holding some files. She looked over at Sara, her eyes narrowing briefly. Wesker knew that woman would be trouble later on but he needed her connections if his plan was going to succeed. However, if Excella tries to harm Sara in any way; Wesker will not be kind.

“Excella how may I help you?”

“I just got done having a meeting with the board and they are hoping that we can provide them with better results.” She hands Wesker one of the files. “So I wanna know how the latest test run went.”

“The results from this latest test run were unsatisfactory.”

“Oh really? And why is that Albert dear?” Excella gestured for him to tell her more.

“While the virus shows much promise. There is the matter in which it spreads. For it to become truly effective it needs an aerial spread so that it may infect more hosts quickly.”

Excella tossed the remaining files on his desk before she leaned on it.

“Albert, I believe that there may be some distractions around the lab.” She rested her hand on his right shoulder and leaned in closer. “And if we got rid of said distraction……”

Wesker noticed the file with Sara’s name on it and snatched it up as he quickly stood from his chair. About causing Excella to face plant into the ground. Wesker read over the contents of the file carefully. His expression changed as he read.

“Excella please leave.” He said firmly.

“Excuse me!! But Albert!!”

Wesker slammed his fist on the desk “LEAVE!!!”

Excella stormed out of there furious but Wesker could care less. He walked over to his office door ensuring to shut and lock it. He then made his way over to Sara. He gripped her chin bringing her lips to his. He rested his forehead against hers after the kiss. His sunglasses removed so Sara could look into his eyes.

“Is something the matter Albert?” Sara asked

“No. Nothing's the matter, everything is just perfect. Just be with me, Sara.” He began laying her down on the sofa as he continued to kiss her.

Everything was perfect indeed and it was all because she was here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would try and add a little accent to a character. Don't think it went well won't be trying it again lol


	10. MY DARK PARADISE (Sara and Wesker)

Wesker sat there looking at the sleeping face of the only woman who mattered in the whole world. If anything were to happen to her; Wesker knew he would lose his goddamn mind. No one could compare to her, she was his perfect doll, his angel. The only little bit of heaven he would ever have in his dark life. Wesker found himself sometimes afraid to sleep, to close his eyes. He feared that with this was some sort of dream then she would disappear when he woke. 

These were thoughts, and words that he could never tell her. Never allow her to know. He would keep all these feelings bottled up inside himself. For he hated these thoughts, these insufferable feelings.

He would never, ever admit to the truth of what he felt for her. For him to call these feelings for what they wore would be a defeat in Wesker’s eyes.

Wesker got up from their shared bed and prepared himself for the day ahead. After cleaning up and dressing; he scribbled a quick note for Sara to read when she awoke. He left to begin the long day and his test for Sara. He shut the door but did not lock it.

  
  
  


* * *

Sara awoke to find Wesker had already left. She felt her heart sink at the thought she might be cooped up in the room for the day. She took a relaxing bath and was greeted by the sight of a breakfast having been sent to the room. She walked over and the smell of the meal was intoxicating. She looked it over, Bacon that wasn’t crispy, sausage links, fluffy scrambled eggs, a bowl of mixed fruit, pancakes and waffles stacked up and topped with strawberry syrup, and two glasses one containing milk and the other orange juice. All of it was her favorite breakfast foods and all cooked the way she liked it. 

Sara wondered if Wesker had set this all up. He was the only one in the compound who would know about all of this. Sara sat down to eat and noticed a note on the table. She picked it up and read it as she chewed on some bacon. It was short and to the point.

**_“Sara the door is unlocked, come and find me once you have eaten._ **

**_A.W.”_ **

Sara was shocked. Wesker trusted her enough for her to leave the room and walk around to look for him. She wondered if this was some sort of trick, that maybe Wesker was testing her.

Sara finished eating and went to change only to find an outfit laid out for her. A blue, off the shoulders evening dress, with a plunging neckline, a pair of black high heels rested next to it. Something about the dress seemed oddly familiar but she couldn’t figure out why. Although Wesker clearly wanted her to wear it.

Sara decided she would play along and wear it. After dressing she tried the door and found that he was indeed being truthful and left it unlocked. She walked out and walked around the complex looking for him. He wasn’t in his office or any of the labs. 

A man in a security uniform stepped in front of her. “Mrs. Wesker please follow me. Dr. Wesker is waiting for you.”

Sara thought that was odd, she hadn’t really heard anyone refer to him as Dr. Wesker since Arklay. She followed the man out of the building and along a path until they came to a small lake in the middle of the nearby forest. She had to remove the high heels and held most of her dress’s skirt in her hand.

“Wait here, ma’am”

She wanted to ask questions but the man was gone before she could. Something about this seemed all too familiar to her but she couldn’t but her finger on it. The dress, the body of water in the middle of the forest.

**_‘_ ** _Too bad it’s not nighttime’_

Sara blinked at that thought. Why night? What was she forgetting?

She didn’t have much time to think about when she felt the cold metal against her skin. She looked down to see a necklace. It was a pair of silver angel wings cradling a red heart-shaped gemstone maybe garnet, there were tiny diamonds that ran along the upper part of each wing.

Sara turned and found Wesker standing behind her. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, his sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way, black dress pants, and matching shoes. All of it again feeling like some sort of forgotten memory

“Albert!?!? What is going on?”

“Sara, do you remember a moment like this? It was many years ago and it was an important moment in both our lives.”

Sara still wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be remembering.

_‘Night. Sara. Night.’_

Her mind kept reminding her to think about night and she wasn’t sure why.

She thought about the date and if she went a few years back it would equal.

“The first night at Arklay.” She whispered as she realized.

“I’m sorry that it isn’t night yet but…”

She turned to look at Wesker who was removing his sunglasses. His eyes were closed at first and he slowly opened his eyes. Sara found herself looking into not the normal red animalistic eyes she knew now but instead a set of silver-blue eyes. Familiar and beautiful set of eyes, the most beautiful set she had ever seen. His eyes from way back then.

  
  


“This is the anniversary of the day we first met, and the night that set all the events in motion that brought us to now.” He said gazing into her eyes.

Sara covered her mouth with her hands, her heart pounded in her chest, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. This wasn’t fair, he wasn’t supposed to do this to her. It felt like cheating to make her remember that time. A time before all the pain and suffering he had put her through.

Wesker stepped closer, pulling her into his arms.

“YOU BASTARD!!! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!!!” She cried as she pounded her fists into his chest.

“Sara this was the only way I could say it. I hope you will come to understand.” Wesker said, holding her tightly.

  
  


Sara looked up at him and he brought his mouth down, claiming hers in a deep kiss.

She hated him. She hated him. It wasn’t fair of him to do this to her. They were in a war, a battle for who controlled the relationship and he went and did this to her after all the hell he put her through. It wasn’t fair and she couldn’t think straight, not with his child growing inside of her.

He was toxic, like a darker form of paradise and Sara was beginning to realize that if she wasn’t saved soon than she would lose herself to this man.


	11. WOMAN VS WOMAN (Sara vs Excella)

Sara had punched the button on the soda machine for a Pepsi. Sighing as she picked it up and started down the hall back to Wesker’s office. Yesterday Wesker had done something with the intent of triggering an emotional response from her and he had succeeded in doing just that. 

Sara was growing more and more worried that she was losing this war against him. Her own personal war, a war of thoughts and feelings, a war she needed to win. She had to find a way to gain the upper hand, or at least find an escape option.

She had been very unsuccessful in finding that option. No way to get word to Victor, Chris, or Jill. Thinking about it now; Sara wasn’t even really sure how she would contact them if she did find a communications room. And now that she is with child; she will have to be careful not to make any enemies. This child was as much hers as it was Wesker’s and she would be damned to let anything happen to it.

A pair of high heels attached to a rather sluty looking woman stepped in front of Sara blocking her path.

“Ah Excella, correct? How may I help you?” Sara questioned trying to play nicely.

“You are much too young to be his wife. What are you barely out of high school? Or maybe just at the age to start college?”

Sara was now twenty-two would be twenty-three in just a matter of months.

“What is your point, Miss Excella?”

“What are you doing hanging around Albert and even claiming to be his wife? You can’t be when you are so young and he acts like you have been married for years.”

Sara sighed at this woman’s stupidity “Albert has already told you that mine and his relationship is none of your business.”

“How could he have met you when you are so young?”

“He worked with my older brother. Does this answer make you happy?”

“No, I don’t like it. And I don’t like you hovering around him. What’s your angle? Money? Power?”

“Are you assuming that I’m a gold digger or something?” Sara snarled through gritted teeth.

“It just doesn’t make sense. How were you able to seduce a great man like Albert Wesker.” 

Sara threw her hands up. “I’m done with this ridiculous conversation.”

Sara continued down the hall.

“I’ll pay you!” Excella declared.

Sara spun around on her heels. “What!?!?”

“I’ll pay you!” She declared again.

“Pay me for what?”

“I’ll pay you to leave and never come back. Just name your price.”

Sara scoffed “What!?!? You really believe this is about money?”

“How much do you want? A hundred thousand? A million? Name it!”

“Oh my god, how stupid can you be?”

“Just take the money and leave.”

“I CAN’T YOU IDIOT!!!” Sara was really starting to lose her petition with this woman “IF I COULD LEAVE I WOULD HAVE!!!”

“THAN WHAT'S KEEPING YOU HERE!?!?

“WESKER!!!! ALBERT FUCKING WESKER!!! THAT’S WHAT'S KEEPING ME HERE!!!”

  
  


Excella scoffed at her “oh please like Albert would really care about some tiny little plaything”

Sara let out an angry chuckle “what did you call me?”

“Well, clearly he is just using you for sex. A great man like Albert could never, ever care for you.”

Sara felt a type of rage she had never experienced and threw her soda at Excella. The can managed to connect with Excella’s face, busting her lower lip.

“Ah! HOW DARE YOU!”

Excella stretched her arm and hand back and was gearing up to slap Sara. Sara ready herself.

* * *

  
  


Excella was just about to put this young annoying bitch in her place when a hand gripped her wrist. She looked to find Albert Wesker standing behind her.

“Just what do you think you are doing Excella?” Wesker demanded

“Oh, Albert this girl was being so disrespectful to me. As well as you.” Excella tried her best-distressed tone “I merely wanted to teach her a lesson.”

“You mean you need a lesson”

“What?”

“Excella, I have told you time and again. Sara is my wife. If she is unhappy then I am unhappy, and you are never to raise your hand to her ever again.” Wesker started squeezing her wrist “If you ever dare to try anything to harm her; I shall not be forgiving.”

Excella winced in pain “yes Albert I understand”

“Good. Now get out of my sight!”

Wesker tossed her aside like she was the trash and he walked over and caressed Sara’s face with his hand. Sara didn’t exactly seem pleased to have him touching her. Which Excella saw as proof that she was nothing more than a little gold-digging harlot. It was up to Excella to save Albert from the lying whore.

Excella stormed off down the hall, pulling out her cell as she went. She quickly punched in a number to someone she trusted with certain, necessary evils. The phone rang for a while and she grew frustrated.

“Yeah what is it!?!” the voice on the other line spoke up

“It’s Excella Gionne, I have some garbage I need you to help me get rid of.”

“I don’t know sweetheart I’m pretty busy as is.” The man said

“I’ll pay double your normal fee.”

“Make it triple and I’ll move my schedule around.”

Excella rolled her eyes “Fine deal. Now when can we meet to discuss the job?”

“I’ll call you in a couple of days with a location to meet me at.”

“Fine just be quick about it.”

“Oh, course Miss Gionne and I am looking forward to working with you again.”

Excella hung up the phone. She hated that she would have to wait at least a few days but it would all be worth it when Sara was out of the picture and Albert was all hers. Excella smiled at her own genius idea and hummed happily at the future that awaited her.


	12. A HART TO PROTECT (Excella, Wesker, and ???)

Two weeks Excella had to wait. Two whole weeks just to have a meeting with Ted Derring to discuss the matter of her little problem and how he might take care of it. And now she had to wait while he read over the information she brought him. 

Excella was tapping her left index finger on the coffee shop table. “Well?”

“How about you sip on your expresso lady; I’m still reading here,” Derring told her without looking at her.

Excella sighed at the man’s attitude but he was the best at what he did. And she wanted her problem dealt with swiftly and efficiently. Derring sat the file down on the table and sipped on his black coffee. 

“This girl doesn’t seem like she should be such a problem, so I have to ask” He leaned forward “Is this a personal matter?”

“No, I can assure you that this is not ‘personal’” Excella took a drink “This woman is a threat to the company and a certain individual that works for us.”

“Really? Because this seems personal.” Derring picked up the photo Excella had provided “She is, after all, younger and honestly lady, she’s much prettier than you are.”

Excella growled at the man “She is nothing more than a thieving whore. A liar that has everyone around her fooled into thinking she is just an innocent and pure victim.”

She leaned back in her chair, her arms crossing. “She even has the audacity to claim that she is basically being kept against her will.”

Derring raised an eyebrow at that comment “And why would she say that?”

“Who knows the young woman is, clearly out of her mind.” Excella leaned forward and tapped the file “Now are you going to take care of her or should I take my business elsewhere?”

He stood up taking the file with him “I’ll see what I can do? Good day to you, Miss Gionne”

She didn’t like that he hadn’t given her a guarantee that everything would be fine but Ted Derring had yet to ever let her or the company down. Although she had to wonder what his plan was to get to Sara after all the female never left the facility and barely left Albert’s side. She finished her drink and left. Happy to return to work knowing that very soon all her problems would be gone and Albert would be hers and hers alone.

* * *

  
  


He looked over his shoulder watching as Excella Gionne left with a very ignorant grin on her face. He had made it his job to keep an eye on her after she had that little spat with Sara. And as for Sara that was a different story. He knew he had to get her out of there and away from Wesker.

He also knew that there was no way that man would allow him to simply walk up to him and say _‘ **Hello I’m an old friend of your wife, can I see her for a second and maybe TAKE HER THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU’** _. Because that wouldn’t get him killed.

  
  


He got up from his table walking in the opposite direction. He dialed a number on a disposable cell phone.

The number went to voicemail.

He tsked “Hey it’s me, I know it’s been a while since we talked but I think I might have some info for you. Don’t try to call me, I’ll find a way to get in touch with you later.”

He tossed the phone into a nearby trash can; after he finished his call. His plan was now to return to the Tricell facility before anyone noticed that he was missing. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself. He wondered if he should send Wesker a little message, maybe even a friendly suggestion. Surely if Wesker knew Sara’s life might be in danger that he would want to send her away to a safer location and maybe one where he wasn’t around all the time.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Albert Wesker had found a package in his office containing images of Excella meeting with Ted Derring. A man Wesker knew all too well. Derring was a hired killer who they kept on retainer just in case there was anybody who would cause trouble. Now while Excella having a meeting with Derring wasn’t anything to worry about normally but the note that came with the photos was cause for concern.

**_“Excella meets with Derring in order to discuss plans_ **

**_to get rid of Sara Hart, I highly recommend that_ **

**_you move her off facility for her protection._ **

**_D.”_ **

Wesker didn’t know who D was but the person knew Sara and obviously had concerns for her safety. Which he was grateful for but that didn’t mean he trusted the person. Sara was much safer being as close to him as possible. There would always be those that wished harm towards Sara for her just simply being Wesker’s wife.

Excella was obviously one of them but that woman had made it perfectly clear that she coveted the idea of a place next to him. A position she would never be worthy of. To think that she would resort to hiring a man to murder Sara though.

Wesker looked over at the sofa in his office. Sara was laying on her side, eyes closed and looking very peaceful. One of her arms cradled her stomach and the developing fetus within. Wesker’s eyes glowed fiercely and he looked back at the note. He could never send her away and how dare anyone ask him too. Just who the hell did this ‘D’ think he was.

Wesker decided that he would just keep her close by and keep his eyes open for Derring. If the man tried anything than Wesker would just break his neck and it would provide proof that Excella had gone through with such a stupid plan.

He thought about asking about an employee with the initial ‘D’. But Wesker wasn’t sure if it was for a first name or surname. Hell, it could be a middle initial for all he knew.

Maybe he should start with new hires and work his way from there. It was quite possible that the face might be one that Wesker could recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted the unnamed character to be a bit of a mystery for the moment but I think those who have read the earlier parts can guess who this D might be.


	13. A FAMILIAR FACE FORGOTTEN (Sara and Douglas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short and it took so long to post. I'm having some tech issues on my end that I am hoping to get resolved soon. once I fix my problem I promise a massive up spree of several chapters.

  
  


Sara sighed she had thought life was getting a little more manageable. She tossed a glance over her shoulder at the security personnel who stood behind her, watching her like he really was a guard dog. Three weeks had passed since this became a new normal, three weeks since Albert Wesker had told hand-picked men to watch her closely.

Sara didn’t understand what was going on or why Wesker had decided she needed to be under surveillance all the time. He would also just brush any and all questions and comments she had on the matter.

Another man in security gear walked up and tapped the other on the shoulder.

“Take a break. I’ll watch her.”

The guard who had been watching her just shrugged and walked away. Sara was happy that he was gone but wasn’t happy that someone had to take his place. The new guard looked around before moving closer to the table Sara had been sitting at eating her lunch.

He gave her a big smile “Is it alright?” He gestured to the chair opposite her.

_‘He wants to sit with me?’_

Sara was confused; none of the others even dared to speak to her. “Um no please have a seat.”

“Thank you, Sara” The man continued to smile at her.

Sara raised one eyebrow. No-one had called her by her first name except Wesker and it seemed that none would even think about. She looked around; wondering if maybe this man truly had a death wish. 

He kept smiling at her but it wasn’t flirty and something about him struck a chord with her and somewhere in Sara’s mind she knew that she had met this man before. She looked over the strange man with a death wish. 

Dark hair, brown eyes, goatee; He looked to be roughly close to Wesker in age which would make him about four or maybe even five years older than Victor. So that made the man currently about forty-four years old.

Sara’s eyes narrowed as she focused on him; leaning forward like that was going to help identify the man.

He put his hands together, his thumbs extended, he rested his chin on them. “You’ll hurt yourself if you try too hard sweetie”

“Who are you? You don’t act like the others.”

“I may just become the man who helps to burn this company to the ground.”

Sara blinked at that statement “What!?!?”

“Would you like to get away from here?”

Sara pushed herself back “How?”

“This place is dangerous and I can tell you now that you are very much in danger.”

“What!?!?! How!?!?!”

“Excella Gionne. She isn’t exactly your biggest fan.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“If we can get you out of a place like this with heavy security it would make things a lot easier on Victor.”

  
  


Sara just about jumped across the table and the mention of her brother “YOU KNOW VICTOR!?!?!”

He placed a finger to his lips and giving a low yet gentle “Shhh”

Sara saw another guard making his way towards them. The man got up from his seat.

“I’ll be in touch later princess.”

Sara watched him walk away; he stopped only briefly to talk to the security person. She still wasn’t sure if she remembered who he was but if he truly was a friend of Victor’s than she knew he could be trusted.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Douglas Collins still couldn’t believe that she didn’t quite remember him. Sure they hadn’t had too many interactions during their life. But he must have left some sort of impression somewhere in her memories. Not that it was important but because she failed to remember him; he had to use Victor’s name which was a big risk. The last thing he needed was to give himself away.

He knew that they had run out of time for a better reunion when he saw the other guard coming their way. Which was such a shame, he had wanted more time with her. The last time he had seen Sara was after Arklay; Because he was doing a favor for Victor at the time he missed seeing her during the escape from Raccoon City.

Douglas was lost in thought as he walked down the long hall and straight into another body.

“Sorry…….” Douglas let his apology trail off as he looked at the calm and cold blank face staring at him.

The all-black outfit was a bit much but Douglas knew the face right away. He had only met the man for a short period, years ago but that slicked-back blond hair and the sunglasses were a giveaway. Albert Wesker the scum that dared to hold onto dear, sweet, innocent Sara.

“My apologizes Mr. Wesker.” He gave a small bow.

Wesker scoffed at him and walked away. A bastard he truly was. Douglas saw a researcher following behind Wesker and moved intentionally into the scientist; knocking the files out of the man’s hand.

“Oops sorry.” He bent down to help clean the mess up his eyes scanning over each piece of paper he held. He froze as his eyes came across one with Sara’s name and photo. There was some basic information and information about her hosting The Amor Virus. However, there was one thing in the file that made his heart drop. A small part was written about a confirmed pregnancy. Douglas stared after Wesker, his eyes wide and his breathing hard. The sounds of the researcher yelling at Douglas drowned out by his heartbeat. There was so much he was feeling and not enough time to process any of it.

Fear; fear for Sara and the child. Anger; anger that could only be directed at Wesker. And finally, a type of emotion he couldn’t begin to describe. Douglas let the papers fall to the ground as he walked away; the scientist cursing him as he went. If Sara was pregnant that was the worst possible news he could have. There was a hit out on Sara because of Excella Gionne and that meant she was at more risk. Douglas didn’t know for fact but was pretty sure Sara wouldn’t have good control over her virus while she was with child, and with this being her first pregnancy it was possible a lot of things could go very wrong very quickly.

He needed to put the plan into action but he was going to have to convince Wesker of three things. One: That Sara needed to be moved to a safer location, Two: That someone could guard Sara at all times and he wouldn’t have to be there, and finally Three: That Douglas was the man for that job. He would have to worry about all of that later. Right now he needed a phone and a safe place to make a call.


	14. What Our Heart Tells Us (Victor, Chris)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time without posting. here is the first of four chapters I have written in order to catch up. The good news is my tech issue has been resolved and I should be able to get chapters yup a lot easier now. Also, I was thinking of making a special containing art involving Sara, Victor, the RE cast, and maybe even some iconic scenes from my story.

Victor listened to the two voice mails that had been left on his cell. They had both been from Douglas; The first one telling him that he simply had some information for him, but the second one that bothered him the most.

**_“Victor, it's me. I keep missing you but I bet it’s all because you are out on those_ **

**_BSAA Missions. Anyway, I have to be quick; There’s no telling who might be listening to this. I found Sara and well……._ **

**_Shoot I gotta go. I’ll try and get in touch later.”_ **

  
  


Victor had gotten the second message about a week ago and hadn’t heard anything since. He found himself growing more worried and more frustrated. Worried because Douglas would be foolish enough to approach Sara; which would cause him to gain Wesker’s attention. He was also sadly both ballsy enough and stupid enough to try and make a break for it with Sara.

And that’s what was making Victor so frustrated. Wesker had people working for him, which guaranteed at least some guards. And if what Chris had told Victor was true; about Wesker being enhanced by a virus then the guards would be the least of Douglas's troubles.

He wished he had a way to finally get in touch with Douglas but the man had kept calling him from disposable phones. and with Victor still having no information about their location, there was nothing he could do but to sit on his thumbs. that was not something he enjoyed doing; Victor had recently become a man of action and he would rather be walking up to Wesker's door and punching the man in the face repeatedly.

Instead, here he was pacing around his apartment waiting for Chris to get back and to see if Claire had managed to dig up anything while she was out working for Terrasave. Victor was needing some good news about now, and if he didn't get it he was going to lose his mind.

He could hear the knob of the door turning he stopped in his tracks watching as the door slowly opened. Chris stepped through the door followed by his younger sister Claire, who had surprised Victor; he hadn't seen Claire in a few years now. She was still the Auburn haired Beauty that he remembered. Safe to say that Victor had a deep interest in Claire Redfield. It was one of the reasons why Victor had wanted to give up his free sex life.

"Hey Victor, long time no see, " Claire said a charming smile on her face.

Victor nodded at Claire "Claire, good to see you”

“Chris, can I talk to you for a second "Victor pointed in the direction of the kitchen. 

"what's going on? " Chris asked as they entered the kitchen.

"you seriously brought Claire here? "

" yeah is there something wrong with that? "

Victor leaned against one of the kitchen counters "I need this kind of distraction right now Chris "

"still got that whole Crush thing on my sister huh? "

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call it a crush " 

Claire poked her head into the kitchen "what are you guys talking about? "

Both Chris and Victor looked at Claire but it was Chris who spoke first as he headed out of the kitchen. 

"It’s nothing sis "

Claire looked at Victor In a way that made it look like she was evaluating him. She reached out touching a lock of his black hair. "Your hair is getting awfully long, haven't had time to go get a cut?"

Victor had normally kept his hair at about jawline length but with the passing months and the search for Sara on top of all the work for the BSAA; he just hadn’t the time to go get a proper cut and now his hair reached just below his shoulders. He still kept it partially swept-back just a few strands hanging over his left eye. 

"Yeah, sadly no time to cut my hair right now."

"well if you want I can give you a quick cut. It's not going to be a professional-grade cut but It'll do for now." Claire gave him a very friendly smile.

"Sure I would like that."

Victor helped Claire find all the things needed to give him a haircut.

  
  


* * *

Chris had been reading the documents that contained any information Claire was able to get. Glancing at Claire and Victor from time to time. Victor sat in a chair near his apartment window while Claire cut his hair. He looked more relaxed than he had in months.  It still made Chris a little uncomfortable knowing that Victor had an interest in Claire. One part because Victor was his friend and another part because of how much older Victor was than Claire. Sure Chris had a thing for Sara and Chris was older than her, but their age gap wasn't nearly as big as the age gap between Victor and Claire.

Chris was just nine years older than Sara; Victor was at least Fifteen years older than Claire. Honestly, it wasn’t Chris’s place to say anything and if the two of them wanted to go out; then he would just have to accept it. After all, Victor had accepted the fact that Chris was in love with Sara.

Chris continued to read over the papers in front of him his eyes landing on something he thought was curious.

“Hey, Claire!!”

“Yeah?” she said brushing the cut locks of hair off Victor’s shoulders.

“This file says it’s from someone named ‘D’, do you know anything about this?”

Victor jumped up and snatched the document out of Chris’s hands. Chris blinked at the sudden reaction from Victor.

The paper had just some words placed weirdly on it.

  
  


**_“Killer, Danger, Sara, Child, Wesker, Island, Safety”_ **

  
  


Claire peered over Victor’s shoulder. “Oh yeah, I thought it was weird too. It had been sent to the TerraSave office but it was addressed to Victor”

Victor tensed as he read it; He quickly walked away from them his back to them. He pulled a lighter out and set the paper on fire.

“It was from a friend of mine. He probably thought it was safer to send it to TerraSave over sending it to me directly.”

Chris leaned forward “Does it make any sense to you?”

Chris could hear a low growl come from his friend “Unfortunately”

Victor rushed out the door, slamming it behind him. Claire was quick to get up and chase after him. “Wait, it started storming out there” She called after him, pulling on her jacket as she went.

Chris sat there not sure if there was anything he could do. The words in the note confused him as well as made him worry.  **_‘Killer’_ ** and  **_‘Danger’_ ** must be a warring about Sara. He didn’t understand though how she could be in danger; Wesker surely wouldn’t let harm come to Sara, not with how obsessed he was with her. That was the only thing Chris could be certain of.

What was really bothering Chris was the word  **_‘Child’_ ** nestled in between their names. He really hoped that didn’t mean what he thought it meant. He got up and walked to the window; peering out of it he could see Claire chasing Victor down the block, the heavy rain from the thunderstorm soaking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I may set my up load day for this story to be on Sundays from now on. Because I am getting ready to start some new stories. A couple of fanfic and an all-original story. I do hope you will continue to support my work. and remember feedback is always appreciated.


	15. The Hart That Aches (Victor x Claire)

“Victor!” Claire called after him “Victor Wait!!”

Victor didn’t stop; He just wanted to getaway. His rage at the message and what it meant had triggered his virus and he didn’t want Chris or Claire to see it. Yet Claire continued to chase after him.

“Claire just go back!!” He barked at her; never even looking back.

He made a mad dash for the other side of the street. Even with the storm ragging on he could hear Claire’s footsteps still following behind him.

“Victor please stop!!” Claire pleaded with him as she slowed in the middle of the street the storm making things difficult for her.

The headlights of a big delivery truck came into view; the driver was going much too fast for the weather. The driver started laying on the horn as his light washed over Claire. Victor had quickly turned around and saw that Claire had frozen in place. Victor’s green eyes flared up a bright silver as he rushed towards her. His virus kicking into high gear.

He managed to get his arms around Claire lifting her off the ground; holding onto her tightly he lunged for the crib. The truck had missed them by just a second. The driver inside struggled to control and stop the vehicle as it swerved on the slickened pavement.

* * *

Victor held Claire tightly in a princess carry style, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and her face buried against him. A crowd of people came rushing out of the nearby businesses checking on both them and the driver.

Victor slowly put Claire down. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah thanks” Claire was still a bit shaky, she cradled herself. “You would think with everything I’d been through this wouldn’t be that big of a deal.”

Victor tucked his fingers under her chin lifting to make her look at him. Thankfully his eyes had returned to normal.

Claire was lost as her eyes locked with Victor’s deep green eyes. His gaze was sad and apologetic. She wanted to tell him he had nothing to apologize for, but he pulled her into a tight embrace. Claire didn’t know Victor as well as Chris or even Jill but she had always known he was a bit different with her.

She wasn’t going to lie; he affected her as well but honestly, Claire didn’t know if there was anything special in how they felt about each other. Not having much time with him either didn’t really help. 

“Um, Victor?”

Victor pulled away from her; now aware that most of the people were watching them. He held his hand out.

“Come on let's get back.”

Claire accepted his hand feeling a little embraced. The two of them walked back to his apartment, neither of them saying anything for a bit. Maybe it wouldn’t happen today or even tomorrow but in the future, Claire knew she could fall in love with this guy.

She could feel her mind questioning the thought a little bit. _‘But he's your brother's friend, and his a lot older than you’_

Claire felt Victor stop and she turned to look at him. His brows were drawn together with such strong concern on his face.

“What is it?” She asked curiously.

“I had been so angry and only thinking about my sister when I ran out, and because of that you chased after me; almost getting hurt in the process.” He looked away, his lashes hiding his eyes.

“No, No, Hey don’t blame yourself. I should have been more careful and if I hadn’t frozen just then you wouldn’t have had to risk yourself to save me.” Claire laughs nervously, she notices they were outside the apartment building. “Let's get inside and out of this rain ok.”

* * *

  
  
  


Victor watched Claire climbing the stairs that would lead to his floor. _‘Risk himself huh?’_

Victor hadn’t been at risk at least not nearly as much as she had. This was probably going to be one of the few times he would ever be grateful for the Amor Virus.

Victor needed to get his head straight. Even if he liked Claire a romance couldn’t happen and he had to convince Sara that Chris was a no go as soon as he got her back. With the virus inside them, there would be nobody they could allow themselves to end up with romantically.

Sara used to argue with him about just opening up and telling people the truth. Anytime Victor would even think about telling anyone the truth, he would recall an Oscar Wilde quote. **_“_ ** **_The truth is rarely pure and never simple.”_ **

That quote seemed to fit the life of the Hart siblings.


	16. No Good, Without Evil (Sara, Douglas, Wesker)

Sara sat eating her lunch. It had been about three weeks since Douglas warned her. Excella had been acting very off; Sara would often catch her making a call on her phone, yelling at whoever was on the other side of the call. Sara was beginning to believe that Douglas had been right about this place now being dangerous for her.

She gently rubbed her belly, thinking about the babies that grew inside. Yes, babies. Sara wasn’t sure how she knew but if she had to guess it had to be because of Amor. But she was carrying twins, and as for the possible gender of each one, she didn't know.

“Excuse me?”

Sara looked up to see a man she didn’t recognize standing near her table.

“Is it alright for me to sit here?”

“Ummm... “ Sara was about to tell him, no, but she was distracted by the sounds of yelling.

Sara leaned in her seat to see Excella yelling at the guard Wesker had assigned to protect Sara.

“NOW YOU ARE A TRICELL GUARD! NOT, A PERSONAL GUARD! GO PATROL THE GROUNDS OR SOMETHING!!”

Sara narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Excella must be really losing it if she was going to yell at a guard. Especially when Wesker could walk around the corner at any moment. The man standing

near her, growled at the situation going on. Sara noticed a visitors badge the name on it was ‘Ted Derring’

However, what really caught her eye was the little bit of shining metal she saw picking out from under his jacket. It looked like the butt of a…..  **GUN!?!?**

Startled by the sight she rose quickly almost stumbling over as she moved. The man noticed her movement and quickly locked back onto her. His teeth bared; he reached inside his jacket pulling the gun out and cocking it. Sara’s eyes widened as she stared down the barrel of the gun now pointed at her.

The guard was pushing Excella out of the way and going for his own gun….

**_BANG!!_ **

A single shot thundered through the room. Sara wasn’t sure at first who had shot but then she heard the thud of the man’s gun hitting the floor, watched as the man doubled over. He bled from a gunshot wound in the hand that once held the gun that now laid on the floor. 

Another gun came into view; this one was pointed at the head of the man. Sara’s eyes slowly moved up the arm holding it. Her gaze landed on the goateed face of Douglas. His expression was so chilling that it took her brain a minute to register who it was.

There was shouting as Wesker and a couple of guards who were doing their best to keep up with his ridiculous speed came rushing around the corner. Sara gripped Douglas’s arm and looked into his eyes pleadingly. He moved his gun away from the man’s head.

Wesker’s black-gloved hand quickly appeared around the man’s neck lifting him off the ground. His eyes wear glowing an insanely intense red.

“Ted Derring!! You made a mistake in attempting to kill my woman, unfortunately for you, it’ll be the last mistake you’ll ever make!” Wesker growled as his grip tightened around the man’s neck.

* * *

  
  


Douglas saw what Wesker was about to do and his instinct kicked in. The smart thing would have been to try and convince Wesker not to kill the man or at least not in the present company. Instead, he pulled Sara into a tight embrace, burying her face into his chest and trying to cover her ears with his arms.

Not his smartest move because Wesker noticed. Wesker let Derring fall to the floor with the other guards surrounding him. Wesker walked over to him.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Nothing Sir. I was just concerned that it might be a bit much for her to watch you kill a man.” Douglas released his hold on Sara, allowing her to slip away from him. “You know after everything she had just been put through.”

Sara walked over to Wesker not looking back at him. It stung but Douglas knew what she was trying to do. Before she even spoke.

“He has done nothing wrong, Wesker; clearly my safety was his first priority.” 

Wesker was reluctant but eventually gave in “Very well.” He looked at Douglas “There are things I wish to discuss with you later….Mr?”

“Collins. Douglas Collins.” Douglas responded, keeping a firm gaze.

Wesker walked away taking the guards and Derring with him. Sara had told him that she would have Douglas escort her back to Wesker’s office in a minute. Douglas also caught the glare that Excella gave both him and Sara as she tried to chase after Wesker.

“Thank you, Douglas.” Sara said

“Sara, don't thank me.” Douglas wrapped his arm around her after making sure they were alone. 

“I would do anything to protect you. Need me to take a bullet or jump in front of a train. I’ll do it.”

Sara laughed lightly “You sound like Chris.”

Douglas felt a little sting in his heart. It wasn’t a good thing to remind a lady of another man; especially when you are trying to get some sort of praise.

That was how he felt but what he said was “Sounds like a good man; This Chris of yours.”

Douglas and Sara talked the whole walk back to Wesker’s office and even more as they sat in the room waiting for Wesker’s return.

Douglas knew when Wesker walked into the room because the air, cooled and Sara stiffened.

* * *

  
  


Wesker had sent Sara out of the room with two other guards. He now sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled together his gaze focused on the man in front of him. The man in question had said his name was Douglas. Was it possible that he was ‘D’; was he the one who had sent Wesker the warning.

“Let’s get right to business shall we.” Wesker stood in hopes to make himself more menacing.

Douglas didn’t seem fazed. “Why don’t you just ask the one question you really want to.”

“And what is that exactly?”

“You wanna know if I am ‘D’ if I’m the one who sent you the warning”

Wesker raised one eyebrow at that statement. Clearly Wesker had been right in his guess; considering that no-one should know about the letter.

“So you admit to it just like that. Fine, what do you hope to gain from your heroics?”

“My only concern is her safety, that's it.”

“And why should I believe that?”

“Don’t but at least give me the chance to prove it.” Douglas now stood.

“And once more I’ll have to ask why?”

“She’s pregnant isn’t she?”

Wesker felt a little tick from that question. How in the world had this man known Sara was pregnant. She was only a few months along and hadn’t started showing yet. Only one doctor was allowed to know or even handle Sara’s check-ups. Wesker took every precaution in keeping this a secret. So how did this man know?

Douglas crossed his arms. “For the record, I also know about the location of the house you were building on that island.”

Wesker clenched his fist. Yet another secret this man knew about. Either Wesker was getting sloppy; which was impossible, or Douglas Collins was a clever man.

Wesker stepped closer. “Well don’t we just think that we are a clever one. Do you really believe that you revealing the knowledge you have acquired would make me trust you?”

Wesker moved quickly taking his seat behind the desk “Tell me how did you come by this information?”

“Let’s just say information is a specialty of mine.” Douglas leaned on the desk trying to look past the shades and into Wesker’s eyes. “Look, it's in your best interest that you take a chance with me. I already know so much and I stopped an attempt on your wife’s life already. I can promise you right now that I am a man of my word”

Douglas was right on so many facts but that didn’t mean Wesker trusted him. However, the look in the man’s eyes said he was serious and honest. Wesker thought it may be a good idea to hear him out; even possibly go with his idea. If only to keep his eye on Douglas.


	17. A Letter For Hope(Sara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth chapter in my catch up, upload.

Douglas had told Sara all about his idea to get her far from Wesker. It seems that Wesker did have some concerns and had a secret house being built on an undisclosed island. Wesker had planned to keep Sara as close as possible until she gave birth but that was still about five months away at this point. And with the recent attempt on Sara's life, it was starting to seem that Wesker was open to other ideas and plans.

So far Wesker had planned to have Sara moved once the house was finished being built and furnished. He would send only two guards that he thought was the most trustworthy. To Sara’s surprise, Douglas had managed to ensure he was one of the guards. He also became Sara’s personal protector but only when Wesker wasn’t around. Sara was relieved to have someone nearby that was clearly on her side. Although she was beginning to wonder if her ‘rescue’ was really a good idea or not. After all, she could run from Wesker as much as she wants; He had made it perfectly clear that he would never let her go. So the fact was that as long as Albert Wesker lived she would be bound to him.

Then there was Douglas; the man was risking everything to do this. If Wesker became even a bit suspect about what was going on; He could and would kill Douglas. Sara didn’t know if she could live with that on her conscience. She hated that her current life only gave her two options. Option one: stay trapped in a tribble marriage to a psychopath until he either dies on his own or someone shoots him with a rocket launcher, or option two: risk the lives of those that she cares about and who care about her in order to escape. 

Sara hugged her belly and the twins within. What was right for them? Was she being selfish in wanting to run away? She would of course take the children with her, but was she making the right call? She really wasn’t sure.

“What’s on your mind now?”

Sara was pulled from her thoughts by Douglas’s voice suddenly in her ear. He was seated next to her on the black, leather sofa in Wesker’s office. She glanced around the room quickly. No Wesker.

_“When did he leave? And when had Douglas walked in?”_ She wondered now realizing how lost in her own thoughts she had become.

“It’s nothing really” She answered as she shook her head clear.

“Lier. Let me guess you were thinking if escaping all this was really worth it.”

Sara’s mouth dropped and her eyes widened “Yeah. how did you….”

“Know?” Douglas stretched his arm across the back of the sofa “Sara I’m not just your brother’s friend. I used to work for Umbrella as well.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“But what you don’t know is being on top of Umbrella’s most wanted list meant I had to get good at two very important things. One: making it so I don’t exist and Two: reading people, knowing what they are thinking and planning.” He smiled at her. “So I know when I’m being lied to.”

Sara smiled a little at that. “That is pretty impressive” 

“There is another thing I’m good at.” A sly smile claimed his lips, He pulled an envelope from a pocket and handed it to her. “Smuggling and not just little notes in but also notes out.”

Sara was confused at first but she looked at the envelope and instantly recognized her brother’s handwriting. She practically jumped up from the couch as she tore her way to the letter inside.

**_“Sara, I hope this letter finds you well. I don’t know if it’ll get to you but Douglas promised it would.”_ **

Sara looked over her shoulder to see Douglas wink.

**_“I may not know what condition you are in but I know you are strong. Please hang in there just a little while longer and I promise we will bring you home. From the moment you were created I swore to always protect so far I feel I have failed._ **

**_I’m not the only one who wants you back.”_ **

There was a picture of Chris Redfield looking out a window attached to the letter.

**_“It’s funny as calm and reserved as he is on the outside; He is an absolute wreck on the inside._**

**_He doesn’t even need to tell me, It’s obvious just how much he is worried about you._ **

**_Now I still disagree with you wanting to share our secret with others, but who knows maybe in time my thoughts will change._ **

**_Remember Sara you will always be the most important one in my life_ **

**_P.S. Tell Douglas to wipe that smile off his face_ **

**_~Victor”_ **

“Ah, he knows me all too well” Douglas spoke behind Sara

“Really reading over my shoulder?”

Douglas grabbed the photo. “So is this the one that holds your heart? I didn’t really think this kind of American, Soldier, Boy would be your type.”

Sara stanched the photo back and stuck her tongue out at Douglas. Douglas chuckled as he walked away.

“Hey, Douglas would you be able to help me get a couple of letters out to them?”

“Sure but you might wanna make it quick. Mr. Evil Asshole could come through that door any time now.”

Sara grabbed some paper and a pen from the desk and got to work on two little notes. One for Victor and the other for Chris.


	18. Darkness Within The Hart (Part 1) (Victor)

Victor leaned back against the wall his bed was on. Three weeks had come and gone since he had sent his letter off to Sara. He wasn’t sure if she had gotten them or if maybe Wesker had destroyed them before she could even see them.

The Rain pounded against the window. He looked out the window but his gaze was focused somewhere else, far away. With his friend Douglas, with his dear sister Sara. How he prayed for their safety and the hope that he was wrong about his thoughts on Sara’s current condition.

He thought about Wesker, and a fiery rage ran through his veins. He stood as a bolt of lightning struck. His eyes glowed bright and fierce. He felt a pain shoot through his body and he ran for the bathroom, grabbing onto the sink as he coughed. After he stopped coughing, he turned on the faucet and splashed his face with the water. He looked into the mirror as he pushed his hair out of his face. One eye was glowing the normal silver but the other one was glowing red and there were black veins spreading out from the eye.

Victor closed both eyes, calmly taking deep breaths and trying to refocus his thoughts. It was hard for him to think of anything relaxing at the moment.

“Come on Victor you can do this just like before.” He tried convincing himself out loud.

He heard his phone ring and moved quickly to grab it. Chris’s name was on the caller ID.

He pushed the answer button. “What’s up?”

Chris wasted no time getting to the point. “New Intel has come into the BSAA’s possession. We believe there is going to be another Bio attack and chances are it’ll be bigger than the last time.”

Chris paused for a moment to yell at someone. “Victor, I want you on my team. How fast can you be ready?”

  
  


_**‘Yesssss Killlll’** _ Victor heard the back of his mind saying and he knew how bright his eyes were glowing at the moment. 

He wanted to tell Chris that it might not be a good idea for Victor to join this little Bioweapon hunt. But how could he explain it?

_ ‘Gee would love to but I’m sick’?  _ No Chris wouldn’t buy that.

_ ‘How about the truth then? Sorry Chris but the virus I’m infected with is acting funny and I might just kill someone in the squad if I go with.’ _ Sure that could work if Victor had a death wish.

Since he couldn't come up with anything Victor simply said. “When do we leave?”

He could hear the smile in Chris’s voice “Glad to hear. We leave in two hours.”

“I’ll be there Chris.”

Victor hung up his phone before more could be said and he quickly dressed. He would get most of his gear at the BSAA headquarters. But he had to grab his 9mm from his nightstand. He would never go anywhere without that, it was after all his best weapon.

Clothing wise he chose, some black military-grade boots, black pants, which he paired oddly with a red button-down shirt and his glasses.

He never dressed like a typical BSAA Agent but it worked for him and as long as he did his part nobody really seemed to care.

  
  


The drive to headquarters felt like an eternity. Victor was more than ready to go by the time he got there.

"Ready?" Chris asked as Victor approached

Victor nodded “Yeah let's go.”

Chris nodded back. Turning he started shouting orders to the rest of the squad.   
  


Chris didn’t know what it was but he felt like Victor was different in some way. He had been noticing the difference ever since the day Victor had gotten that note he burned. The fact that it had said Child in the note always stayed with Chris and if he was right about what that meant then, he had a pretty good guess as to part of Victor’s new mood.

However, he didn’t think that was everything to do with what was going on. There seemed to be something more going on with the man. Chris wasn’t sure what it was but he had some hope that by the end of this mission he would have his answers.


	19. Part 2

They wasted no time getting boots on the ground as soon as they arrived at the coordinates they received. It was another large office building. The plan was for Chris to take half of the squad to check the lower floors while Victor led the other half to the upper floors. The hope was to find the bioterrorist before it was too late.

However, the disturbing silence around them made it pretty clear it was too late. The building was located in a mountain range near the city not too far away. Chris hoped that whatever happened here stated near the building and there wouldn’t be a major outbreak.

Chris saw the helicopter fly up to the rooftop dropping Victor and the rest of the men off; to enter through a door on the roof. Chris and his men slowly and cautiously approached the main entrance.

Only to find the glass door broken through with blood coating the broken parts of glass. Chris knew this was bad news.

“WE GOT INFECTED OUTSIDE KEEP A LOOK……” 

Chris’s words were cut off by the chilling sounds of growling and the screams of a new recruit. The man had one of the bastards on top of him gnawing at his neck. More came stumbling out of the nearby brush.

“Fire! Fire!” A soldier screamed.

They began firing at the living dead now stumbling towards them as they got pushed into the building. Chris held his breath hoping that outside was as far as any of those things had gotten. He also prayed that Victor and the others weren’t being overrun on the upper floors.

That was when The building shook ferociously and a loud boom could be heard causing a slight ringing in his ears. Chris looked up in fear of what might have just happened above them.

“VICTOR! VICTOR! COME IN! VICTOR CAN YOU HEAR ME!” Chris shouted over the radio. “VICTOR! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY ON THE UPPER FLOORS REPORT IN!”

Nothing just dead silence, Chris could feel the blood leaving his face as he realized what this could mean. The rest of the team had brought down the infected near them. 

“SECURE THE OUTER PERIMETER! MAKE SURE NONE OF THOSE THINGS MADE ITS WAY TO THE CITY!” Chris shouted as he made his way for the stairs. “I’M GOING TO CHECK ON THOSE ABOVE!”

“BUT CAPTAIN!!” one of the men shouted after him.

“THAT’S AN ORDER!” Chris commanded as he disappeared behind the stairwell door.

  
  
  
  
  


**A little bit of a time rewind here.**

  
  


Victor and those with him jumped off the ‘copter and busted their way in through the door heading into the darkened structure. The top floor was quiet and free from the infected at first he thought that was a good sign. The next two floors were the same way, quiet almost too quiet. Victor was slowly growing more suspicious. He kept his guard up and ordered the others to stay on high alert.

He wasn’t sure what to expect yet. Was a new type of Bioweapon Experimentation waiting for them in the dark? Was the mad man who caused the attack planning some kind of trap? Or maybe everything was going on down on the lower floors.

“Sir!” One of them shouted as they pointed to a room with the faint glow of a computer monitor.

It was odd considering the fact that there were no other lights or electrical equipment working in the building; at least that’s what the test they performed during the search showed.

Victor signaled to the rest of the group “Stay close but stay behind me.”

Victor slowly stepped into the room scanning everything. He had moved well into when the door shut and locked behind him.

“Sir!”

He could hear the others shouting from the other side of the door. “I’m fine, check the area! This could have been a trap we got baited into!” Victor shouted at them.

He went to call down to Chris but was interrupted by the sounds of a chuckle. Victor scanned the room there didn’t seem to be anyone here.

“Come over to the computer Victor”

Victor froze as he recognized the voice before moving hastily to the desk. He glared at the image of Wesker on the monitor. He was sitting in a black leather chair with a high backing. A smug smile claimed his face.

“It’s been too long since our last chat.” His grin got wider as the next words came out almost too sincerely “My old friend.”

“I am not your friend Wesker.” Victor said firmly

“Oh pity. Well, perhaps it’s time we fix that.” Wesker gestured with his hand “It would most beneficial for us to be on the same side.”

“I will never be on the same side as you Wesker”

Victor’s eyes started to flare up and he was grateful no-one was in the room to see it.

“Are you truly fooling yourself into believing that people like Chris Redfield could possibly be friends with someone in your position?”

Wesker leaned forward “Victor your special just as I am and Sara is…..”

“WHERE IS SHE WESKER!” Victor cut him off.

“She is safe with me.” Wesker dropped the attempt at a friendly face “Why do you continue to fight the inevitable?”

“And what is that?”

“That our kind will be the ones to lead this world into a new age. You, me, Sara, and of course the children.”

A chill ran through Victor’s body at the word _‘Children’_

Wesker noticed the reaction and smirked. “That’s right Victor; Sara does indeed carry my offspring inside her.”

Victor let his head hang, while he tried to recenter himself. He felt the pain of the raging fire inside him.

Victor slowly moves his head back to face the monitor, revealing to Wesker red glowing eyes with dark veins running out from them and down his neck.

Wesker tilted his head "Now that's interesting. I haven't seen eyes like that since Arklay."

Wesker nodded to himself "Losing yourself a bit aren't we? Well, hopefully, this will add to your rage."

His lips twisted up into a sickening smile before a countdown displayed on the screen with the sounds of his maniacal laugh behind it.

Victor made a dash to the door, breaking through it. "TAKE COVER!!" He roared out just seconds before the blast happened.

  
  


The explosion hit him in the back causing Victor to go flying through a few of the cubicles. The floor beneath their feet gave out in different spots taking some of the BSAA members with it.

A bunch of debris fell on top of Victor; part of it sliced into his left arm. He heard ringing in his ears along with shouts, gunfire, and the growls of the infected.

The radio kept cutting in and out. "VICTOR……..COME IN!..VIC…..YOU HEAR ME!”

Victor did his best to crawl his way out. He tore some of the flesh on his left arm off as he went. It was fine because he knew the Amor Virus would take care of him. He saw a couple of the dead backing a new recruit up against the wall.

Victor found his footing and hastily made his way over. With his good arm, he snapped the neck of the first infected. It's body falling to the ground. The second one was awfully close to the kid and it looks like his gun was jammed.

The infected opened its mouth wide ready to bite down on the new operative. Until Victor moved in front, taking the bite to his shoulder.

He kept his face out of view. "Go!" He said in a low growl. 

Victor turned to kill the dead currently biting into him; after the kid was good and out of sight. Victor took a step forward only to have the floor give out on him and he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my posting has been really bad lately. I had to think about the story and the derection I wanted it to go. You may not see Sara for a couple of chapters but this story was never just about her.
> 
> Any way Victor is going to be given the spot light for the moment. And I'll be revealing so special info so hang on tight.


	20. Part 3

Chris had made his way through infected and stumbling agents. Some of them had died, others had turned. Victor however hadn't been among those.

Chris kept trying the radio " **VICTOR!!! COME IN VICTOR!!!** "

He moved carefully scanning for anything that might try and pull a surprise attack. He held his gun tight, his focus on looking down the sight.

There was a loud roar that made him feel very uneasy. He couldn't identify it as anything he had heard before. He stepped slowly and quietly, his senses keeping him on high alert.

Through all the dust and chaos the newest recruit came rushing at and past Chris Screaming his head off.

Chris shook his head knowing that meant the kid would now be too mentally screwed up to be a field agent. As long as the kid got out alright then that was something to be handled later. He still needed to find Victor and hopefully alive.

Another chilling roar, followed by a low predator growl. Chris stayed calm. He had been through so much already that there wasn't anything that could possibly shake him. He rounded a corner only to come face to face with a mutating infected.

The features of whoever it had been, were now gone. Replaced by a twisted mass of flesh. One arm had become elongated; pieces of bone stuck out of flesh and muscle. It was hunched over with a hanging jaw split in two that seemed to move, making a weird and disturbing clicking sound.

Its beady eyes black empty voids. It smelt the air around it causing its head to jerk in Chris's direction. It moved slowly, constantly smelling the air. It seemed to be blind which could play to Chris' advantage if he was just careful enough.

Unfortunately, he stepped on some shards from the broken lights. The thing locked onto the sound and charged. Chris had to jump and roll out of the way. It turned swiftly, facing his way but unable to know his exact location.

Chris held his breath as he got ready to shoot at the thing. He froze when he saw what he could have sworn was a pair of glowing silver eyes that turned red behind the monstrosity. They disappeared in a single blink. Bewildered Chris looked around quickly not wanting another enemy to creep up on him.

Chris didn't like the look of his surroundings. It was an open space with lots of debris that would make noise. He saw to his left a long wide hall with less to worry about in terms of noise making.

He lowered himself to the ground, his eyes staying focused on the BOW in front of him. He picked up a piece of rubble as quietly as he could. And chucked it over and behind the damn thing. Causing it to quickly swerve around and dash off in that direction. It was at least thirty feet from him now which might give him a chance to move to the hall.

He made a mad dash trying to get enough distance between him and the BOW. Chris hoped and prayed that the damn thing wouldn’t catch up to him too quickly. He was rushing down the long hall. He could hear it roaring and chasing after him.

Chris turned, aiming his gun right at its head. He got off about five shots before he had to try and roll out of the way of the charging beast. Grateful that the hall was wide enough for him to maneuver about, Chris ready his gun again. He shot about ten bullets into the thing but it didn’t even seem phased by his actions. 

It turned towards him again that terrible clicking sound replaced by a loud roar showing just how mad the thing was getting. Chris knew he needed to find its weakness if he hoped to make it out of this alive.

He thought about Victor and how he might have had to fight this thing as well. Chris found himself praying he’ll find more than just a body. The BOW charged at him again Chris moved quickly while shooting at different spots on its body. He had to load a new clip into his gun and he continued firing. 

So far nothing was hurting it. Its skin was like an armored shell but still looked like flesh. It made him think about taking on that Tyrant back in the day but this thing was different. No exposed heart and so far no noticeable weak spots.

  
  


Chris pulled out one of his grenades, readied it, and chucked it at the infernal creature. It seemed to do something, for now, the BOW had a small wound which it bled from. That was a good sign for Chris but there was no way he had enough to bring it down. He needed a plan or help quickly.

Suddenly a blur rammed into causing the thing to go flying into a nearby room. Chris didn’t see what had rammed into it but whatever it was it looked smaller. He could hear roaring, and a low growling coming from the other room followed by the sounds of the two struggling and finally a loud crashing sound.

Chris moved carefully and quickly to look into the room, his gun ready to fire at anything that wasn’t human. His eyes widened and his mouth opened at the sight of a giant hole in the wall that led to the outside. Both of those things were now outside the building and as far as Chris knew he was the only functioning BSAA member still near. Looking for Victor would have to wait; he needed to get outside.


	21. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets outside to dispatch of the surviving BOW; only to make a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my rather inconstant updates. I have been trying to put a bit of extra planning for each Chapter because we have gotten to a point where things will be kicking off fast. Plus I have been working on a Remake of sorts for Hart Files #1.
> 
> The remake for the Raccoon city part of the Hart siblings story will have added story points and character interactions not originally seen. This includes when Victor goes back to the city during the outbreak.
> 
> It means a lot to me to have this story told the way I see it playing in my mind and I promise It'll be entertaining.

Chris made his way down and outside. The only light he had to see in the deep darkness of the night was his flashlight and the lightning that came with the storm currently trying to destroy the land.

He ran around the building until he came to where the two BOW had landed after falling out of the complex. The first thing he saw was the big motionless claw of the bigger one. It would seem the smaller one had won that fight or as Chris was hoping they had managed to kill each other.

He continued to move carefully around. He needed to keep his guard up until he could confirm any death. It didn’t take long to verify the big one’s death for the BOW had its head severed from the upper jaw upwards. Blood pooled from the neck and lower jaw.

Chris was not happy at the sight. Sure he didn’t have to worry about this big guy anymore but the terrifying thought was that this could mean the smaller one was not only faster but clearly much stronger.

**_“Chris”_** He heard a light yet throaty whisper of his name.

A flash of lightning helped to point out the smaller from sitting atop of the giant corpse. Chris locked onto it, moving his weapon and flashlight together up the figure. He saw a pair of familiar-looking black shoes attached to a pair of familiar black slacks. Its right arm which rested down by the legs was elongated, the hand twisted into a sort of four-fingered claw. Black veins ran up the arm pulling. 

Chris could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his breath was shaky, his eyes wide as he continued to move his light up the figure.

_-“Please dear god no”-_

One of Chris’s biggest fears was that the people he cared for would become infected and he would have to put them down. He nearly choked as he tried to swallow that fear now.

Lightning flashed again illuminating the figure for a brief moment.

Victor. It had been Victor that had attacked and killed the big BOW. It was Victor who now sat on top of its corpse. With his deformed arm and the black veins reached all the way up to his right eye. Which glowed a horrifying red while his left eye was glowing an intense silver. Honestly, it looked like the veins had started from his eye and made their way down his right arm.

Even with the rain pouring down on them; Victor was still covered in blood. Chris couldn’t help but wonder if any of it belonged to Victor or was it just the blood of the infected and the big BOW. Chris also dreaded the thought of what if some of the blood belonged to members of the BSAA.

“Are you really going to point your gun at me, Chris?” Victor questioned, tilting his head to one side.

Chris hadn’t even noticed that he had his gun firmly pointed not just at Victor but at his head.

“What happened? Did you get infected? Are you mutating because of it?” Chris was mostly asking the questions to buy time to get his nerves under control. 

Chris felt like he knew better; there had always been something different about Victor. But what was this? Was it something Umbrella had done to him? Or had it happened to him while Victor was there for the Raccoon City incident? Or?

Victor stood and jumped off the BOW. Chris took a deep breath knowing the right question as well as the answer that went with it.

His gaze locked with Victor’s, there was a bit of rage building up in Chris’s eyes.

“You did this to yourself didn’t you?”

Victor gave a slow blink. “Yes”

“When?”

“Back when I worked for Umbrella but before I was at the Arklay facility”

It had been that long ago? The next question to enter his mind was.

“Is Sara aware of this?”

Victor looked away from him, which gave Chris an answer he didn’t want.

“Sara too?” Chris asked.

He lowered his gun; Victor didn’t answer. Chris let his gun fall to his side, his fingers curling into a fist. 

“Victor is Sara infected as well?”

“Yes”

“Was that her decision?”

Victor’s arm had shifted back to normal other than the black veins. He looked deep into Chris’s eyes.

“No. I made that choice myself.”

The words struck Chris hard. He didn’t know if it was because of his feelings towards Sara or the fact that she had been changed and it had been essentially against her will. He felt as his boots lifted one by one from the earth as he sprinted towards Victor.

Victor stood there as Chris’s fist connected with the left side of his jaw.

“I get it… You’re mad at me. I hid this from you for so long.”

Chris punched him again and again and again. He kept hitting him screaming in rage. What was Chris so angry about. The fact that Victor had kept this a secret? That Victor and Sara were both infected? That Victor had infected Sara without her permission?

Chris was wound up and ready to strike again, with a strong right hook heading for Victor. Victor caught it in his hand.

"I'll only let you hit me so many times Chris" 

Victor slammed his head into Chris's nose. Chris heard it break before he felt it. The stinging pain only fueled him into his rage. Chris swung again, Victor grabbed a hold of his arm pulling him forward, he followed it up by ramming his elbow into Chris's back before tossing him.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Victor stood there as Chris got back to his feet. Chris turned to face him, his eyes narrowed, his jaw set. Mud smudge on his face mixed with some of the blood from his nose. The look was one Victor was all too familiar with but he had hoped would never be directed at him.

"I suppose we are past the point of talking" Victor sighed "Chris if you really wish to fight me or even kill me just know…."

Both of Victor's eyes glowed the frightening red. "I'll let nothing and no-one stop me."

Chris smirked with a light chuckle "Sounds like something Wesker would say"

Chris might not have meant the words but that didn’t stop them from hurting. Victor's eyes narrowed and he bent down, keeping his eye on Chris. He picked up a small stone from the ground and threw it at Chris's flashlight breaking the bulb. Chris's eyes would have trouble adjusting with the world around them constantly changing from dark to light.

Victor waited for the darkness to consume them after the latest flash of lightning. He charged at Chris as soon as it was good and dark. His eyes needed no time for adjustments. Chris barely had a moment to react as Victor gave him a frim punch to the gut. Chris swung his fist only to be greeted by the air.

Victor had dropped into a crouch and with a low kick, knocked Chris to the ground. Chris rolled away and to his feet. The next flash showed both men staring each other down. They were charging at each other when the next flash of lightning hit. Victor wasn’t holding anything back and putting his all into the fight. Which only made him more impressed with Chris.

He never doubted Chris’s abilities but the fact that the man was holding his own against someone with a very unfair advantage really spoke in volume. The battle continued to get more intense by the minute. 

Victor felt something he couldn’t figure out and pushed Chris away. The wind picked up as the storm grew more ferocious. It caused Victor to stop and look toward the sky.

Chris was still ready to fight as he watched Victor stare off into the dark night sky. Victor sighed his gaze moving back to Chris.

“I’m running out of time here Chris…….” He pushed his hair out of his face. “I never wanted to fight you…. There was never going to be an easy way to tell you everything.”

Victor gave a sad smile to the ground “And I guess I was living in a fantasy thinking you would never find out.”

“VICTOR!!” There was still an edge of anger to Chris's shout but there was a bit of sadness as well. 

“You’re a smart man Chris but I think this might be the end of the road for us……You know, you’re the only one I can intrust Sara too. If I don’t make it take care of her for me.” Victor looked at the ground and released a little chuckle “Tell Claire I’m sorry”

“What are you saying?” Chris stepped forward

Victor backed up to what looked like a small cliff face that hung over the town below.

“You’re not the only one who saw me, Chris…..”

The thunder drowned out the sound of the gun, but Victor felt the bullet as it entered his body, and Chris watched in horror as Victor fell off the cliff.

* * *

  
  
  
  


Chris regaining himself, quickly raised his gun as he turned to look for the shooter. He was greeted by the flashlight of the BSAA recruit who had been screaming his head off just moments ago.

“WHAT DID YOU DO RECRUIT!!!”

The young man was still trembling “HE WAS INFECTED!!! HE WAS A MONSTER!!! I DID AS WE WERE TRAINED TO DO!!!! I KILLED THE MONSTER!!”

Chris rushed to the young man taking the gun from his hand before he could react and punching him in the face.

“CAPTAIN WHAT THE HELL!! I ONLY DID AS I WAS TRAINED TO DO!!!! I KILLED A MONSTER!!”

“THAT WASN’T YOUR CALL TO MAKE!!!” Chris got right in his face “THAT WASN’T YOUR CALL!!!”

The storm seemed to disappear just as quickly as it had appeared. The sound of a helicopter approaching could be heard. Leaves from the trees nearby blew around them and the grass started to bend as the copter lowered to land in front of them. The door slid open to reveal Jill geared up and ready for action. She hopped down and walked over to them.

“One of the guys from your squad called in for back up said some of the infected made their way to the town below. We took care of them and saved as many as we could.” Jill looked around “We came up here to see if more assistance was needed. Is it just you two?”

“Yeah” Chris replied his head looking at his feet as he walked up “Most of the squad that was inside are dead but we got all of the ‘Infected’”

He said that last part while glaring at the young man over his shoulder.

“Where's Victor? He went with you right?” Jill asked.

Chris placed a hand on Jill’s shoulder “I’m not sure but Victor might be gone.”

Chris’s hand just slipped off as he climbed into the helicopter. Jill stared at Chris as he took a seat on the bench. He was slumped over his arms resting on his knees, his hands hanging loosely between his legs.

“Ma’am I might have made a mistake,” The recruit said as he passed Jill to climb in.

Jill took a seat next to Chris. It was the quietest ride home they ever had and for Jill and Chris, it was also one of the most heartbreaking ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I will mark most of all future chapters by who the main focus is either, Sara, Victor, both, etcetera.


End file.
